THE FREE AND HOPEFUL CHRISTMAS
by Raikano
Summary: Millia wanted to give Dizzy a special gift at her Birthday that is Christmas day too . But Millia's plan is too dangerous, Sol and Ky tried to stop her. Will Dizzy celebrate her B'day happily or as her friends death?VIOLENT n' FUTANARI YURI!


The Free and Hopeful Christmas

Character:

From: Guilty Gear by Ishiwatari Daisuke

THE HOLY ORDER:

Sol Badguy (as the main character)

Ky Kiske

Millia Rage

Dizzy Rage

OTHER:

May

Johnny

Mizzy Rage (The 1st Child of Millia x Dizzy)

Sky Engraver (The 2nd Child of Millia x Dizzy)

**ANOTHER FANFICTION BEFORE THIS:**

Right Under the Full Blue moon-#Reload

Awe of She is Writhe in Pain(followed with another version)

Free Hope and Chastity of Potential

**PROLOG:**

Since Millia Rage and Dizzy moved to The Sacred Order of Holy Knight, they became a close friends because of their similarity. But that day, change their life. Millia read a spell book that made her have Boy's thing (Dick). Dizzy tried to save her but failed because of so many things that Millia refuse to do at the rule to banish Millia's dick. After a moment, Dizzy started to interested with Millia nor Millia don't like her so much. After two weeks, the way to banish Millia's dick was expired and Millia can't come back to normal.

Millia was really upset with it but she also won't do the rule to banish her dick. Finally, Dizzy tried to be intimate with Millia to make her not too upset with what happens to her. Then, Millia and Dizzy got married and Millia started to fell in love with Dizzy too much, and Millia became over protective to Dizzy.

Millia also met Eddie and Eddie offer Millia some engagement that Eddie will work for Millia but Millia must taking care of him. Eddie also wanted to see light every day. So Millia have to go outside and nap outside every morning. However, every time Millia slain something, Eddie ate the flesh of it and that's what Eddie wish for because Millia can be easily berserks when she know Dizzy was bothered by someone else.

After a half year they married, Dizzy got pregnant and have a child named, Mizzy. Mizzy was known as a child with demon blood and very smart on tricking someone. Mizzy fell in love with Millia and she hates Dizzy because Millia always love Dizzy so much and give Dizzy everything she need. After a year of Mizzy's birth, the second child of Millia and Dizzy born. The second child is an immature baby and it was born under the Sky so they named him Sky. Sky is a respectful boy, he was trained by Sol and Ky. Sky also born as a half demon but his demon behavior was erased by Ky Kiske the noble man.

Sky and Mizzy looks like a close friends but Mizzy rather killing him than being his friend. So, Mizzy was lying about her relationship with others. She only adores her parent, Millia Rage and no others.

**Story Introduction:**

25th December is a Christmas day and Dizzy's birthday. Millia Rage who already got married with Dizzy

Now, at 23th December. Millia woke up in the morning and saw that her calendar still 18th November. She hasn't torn it since Mizzy the demon blooded child grown up to 18th years old and need her parent's attention a lot at behaving as an adult. Millia always got an attention from those guys (Sol and Ky) at controlling her family. "She is the head of Rage family, we must help her since she had a guy's dick" Said Ky Kiske the noble Holy order. "Since her gender changed, her personality started to be changed like a hell." Said Sol Badguy the strongest Holy Order.

**CHAPTER 01: PRESENT FOR THE SPECIAL ONE**

Sol Badguy woke up from his beautiful night. He just dreamed about the shaken up bed with his guy nearby. He tried to open his eyes and move his powerful bodies to get off from bed. When he touched his smooth bed, he saw his guy still slept with his cute faces. _"Oh My….He was so damn sweet" _said Sol on his mind. But suddenly, he heard someone knocked the door and it made his beautiful view lost in second. Sol stood up and wore his pants. He opened the door. He saw the beautiful ladies with her blonde long hair stood up in her sturdy pose. Her glance was really cold as the weather temperature there.

"What you want?" said Sol clearly.

"I want to talk about something…!" said Millia with anger.

"You greet my day with hell Millia…" said Sol replied her anger voices.

"The point is…Why those Holy Order not working?!"

"It's almost Christmas day …"

"What a Fuck…Today is 22th November Mr. Idiot…"

"Go fuck yourself and open your eyes wide to that calendar!" Shouted Sol and he direct Millia's face to a calendar near him.

"Oh My God…." Millia was really surprised.

"I'm sorry…I need to look at something now." Said Millia again and she ran back to her room. She looked at the calendar. It was full of dust and the paper looks dirty like it haven't touched for a month.

"_Now that explained me...but wait…I remember that there is a special day at that month…what is that? Wedding Birthday? No…It's at July…Ky's birthday? No…It's at November…Sol? Damn… He don't have any birthday information…Mizzy's birthday? No…It's at October..Sky's Birthday? Ah..No…It's two week ago...My Birthday? I don't have any birthday information…!! Christmas? Yeah it is but it has something very special with it…"_ Said Millia on her mind

"What's wrong honey?"

Dizzy came without any sheet of fabric and hugged Millia.

"Dizzy…." Millia opened her eyes wide to her wife behind her.

"Yes Millia?" Dizzy answered with her soft voice.

"May I borrow your ID Dizzy?" said Millia raised her right hand to Dizzy.

"Yes, just take it near the bed on my wallet…" Said Dizzy pointed her finger to the bed where they do LOVE every night and every time they need to.

Dizzy released her hug and Millia walked to the bed and opened Dizzy's wallet. She saw that Dizzy's birthday was at 25 December. Millia closed her eyes and took a deep breathes and release it slowly to calmed down her shock.

"_Ok…Ok…I must do something now at Her very special day…I've forgot it so I must pay it more…."_ Said Millia on her head. Then she walked to Dizzy and hugged her softly. Blinked her eyes to Dizzy and kissed her neck slowly to charm Dizzy.

"Ohh…Millia…what you want?" Said Dizzy with her blushed face.

"Well…Dizzy, tell me…What is your wish at your birthday?" Millia kissed Dizzy's face softly but gradually.

"Uhmm…I wish you stay with me all day long at my special day…" Said Dizzy enjoyed Millia's kisses.

"Is that all?" Said Millia disappointedly.

"Yes Millia…And I wish you do your very best at that special night."

"Well…I always do my best for my special one…" Said Millia with charming tone.

"Ohh…Millia…" Said Dizzy charmed by her wife.

Suddenly, Mizzy called Dizzy from outside.

"MOM! MOM! HELP ME WITH THIS ASSIGNMENT!!!!"

"YES MY DEAR! ON MY WAY!" Shouted Dizzy with her motherly intonation. Millia released her hands from Dizzy.

"Satisfy me tonight Millia!" Said Dizzy pointed her finger at Millia, she wear her clothes and leave her. Millia sat down on the bed and touched her head. _"I'm sorry…I hope I can sleep with you tonight but I can't just sleep with your special day."_ said Millia on her mind. Then, she stood up and walked to Ky's office. She saw that Ky and Sol already woke up and they stayed at the office drinking a hot chocolate with a pack of snacks on the middle of table.

"Hi Mrs. Rage…" Said Ky politely.

"You already fuck yourself huh?" followed Sol behind Ky's polite words.

"I'm not fucking myself Mr. Idiot…" Replied Millia for Sol's bad words.

"So, what you want here Mrs. Rage? You not celebrated your holyday with your family?" Said Ky again tried to prevent a fight between Sol and Millia.

"Actually, I want to ask you two about something…" Said Millia crossed her arm.

"What is that Mrs. Rage?" Said Ky holding his beloved teacup.

Millia took a deep breathes again and release it slowly and started her question.

"If you two had a wife like Dizzy… what kind of present you will gave at her birthday?"

The room was filled with silence. Both of Sol and Ky were bewildered. Reminded that Sol and Ky are gay. They tried to answer Millia's question to prevent her to know that Sol and Ky were a gay and they can't imagine if they had a wife.

"Maybe uhmm…uhmm…" Ky looked at a book with title NEVERMELT ROSE LEGEND and he continued his words, "Maybe I will gave her a NEVERMELT ROSE!" said Ky clearly.

"Or maybe I gave her his head!" Said Sol pointed at Ky's head.

"Uhhmm…."Muttered Millia thinking about their answers. After a meanwhile, Sol and Ky started to be panic. They tried to find another answer but it was too late. Millia started to speak again before they can find it.

"Ok…thanks you two…" Said Millia and showed her spirit full faces.

"What will you do Mrs. Rage?" Said Ky with relieve.

"I'll go find the NEVERMELT ROSE…"

"WHAT A…?!" Ky was really shocked.

"_I don't like this…."_ Said Sol on his mind, he remembered that Millia is someone who ready to take risk full things for her wife, Dizzy.

"Thanks Ky..And May I borrow your NEVERMELT ROSE LEGEND Book?" Said Millia showing her right hand to Ky.

"Uhh…Ohh…Ok…Go then…" said Ky still on his own panicky. Millia took her a book and leave the room. After a while, Sol poured his hot chocolate over Ky's head.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Screamed Ky.

"You are a dumb…"

"I'm a dumb then you are what? Fool?" Said Ky cleaned his head from chocolate.

"You remember? When Dizzy pregnant at the first time?" Said Sol with a small voices

"Yeah...then what is problem?" shout Ky.

"Ssshh…calmly please…" Said Sol whispered Ky.

"Ok…Then what's wrong?" Said Ky with small voices.

"Millia leave Dizzy and she went to the Death Cave to find a flower that could grant a wish for Dizzy!" Said Sol tried to remind Ky. Ky looked at him

"And on Valentine day, Millia went to a Dark Mountain to find the best quality chocolate for Dizzy!" said Sol again to explain Ky. Ky opened his eyes wider.

"And then on their wedding birthday, Millia went to The Dragon Lake to find the smoothest bear skin for Dizzy's new bed cover." Said Sol again tried to explain Ky.

**CHAPTER 02: THE NEVERMELT**

"Don't worry…NEVERMELT ROSE is not very hard to find." Said Ky tried to calm Sol.

"You know where the NEVERMELT ROSE place is?" Asked Sol.

"It just on the NEVERMELT DUNGEON…." Said Ky calmly.

"Ok….That was easy enough for her…" Said Sol calmly…_"That make sense…" _Said Sol again on his mind.

"Wait a minute…." Said Ky again, he looked at the map that he hang on the wall. He saw a black mark near the place where the NEVERMELT DUNGEON placed. Ky walked to the map and he tried to find the black mark means. He took a mark dictionary and he really shocked with what he found.

"Damn…" Said Ky regretfully.

"What?" Sol stood up and approached Ky. He saw that Ky's face really shocked. His body was vibrating because of fear on his head. Sol tried to spoke with Ky slowly.

"Ky…Are you ok?"

"I was wrong…I just tried to kill Millia…" said Ky with fear.

"What are you talking about Ky?"

"Inside The NEVERMELT DUNGEON, there is an entrance to Hell that guarded by Cerberus the Three headed Dog. Cerberus is really big, maybe a half of this Holy Order field." Said Ky explained Sol.

"Hmm…500km times ½?"

"Exactly…" Said Ky still in his fear.

"She is smart…She can get the Rose without noticed by that Cerberus…" Said Sol tried to calm himself.

"And there also a Doppelganger around the place where the NEVERMELT ROSE placed."

"Who is Doppelganger?"

"It's a ghost that copied his foe and fight with his foe and he was 2 times stronger than the real…"

"Like a mirror? It's not a problem for Millia…"

"Yes…But this one had a different kind. It copied to the most things or someone who make us frightened or crying…" Explained Ky clearly.

"You mean if you fight it, it will turn into your mother?"

"Perfectly Yes! But I'm not afraid of my mother much." Said Ky again.

"Damn...Let's go after her!" Shout Sol, he pulled Ky and he tried to find Millia. Lucky for him, Millia haven't go to the dungeon yet. She still on the room with Dizzy. _"I bet that they will do a sex now…"_ said Ky and Sol on their mind. They jumped near Millia and Dizzy's room. Then sneaking around and peek at them.

**CHAPTER 03: THE DARK ROOM**

"What you want? You never called me so sudden before…" Said Dizzy on her Holy Order uniform.

"Well…Come and sit on me now." Said Millia on her pajamas sitting on the sofa. Dizzy walked to Millia and she sit on her. Dizzy's hand warped around Millia's neck. Dizzy's face was near Millia's face and Dizzy always tried to smell around Millia's neck.

"Uhmm…You smell good Millia…You just taking a bath?"

"Yes Honey...Now…I was ready to satisfy you…"

"Is it not too fast Millia? The sun still shinning clearly in the morning…"

"Faster Better right Honey?" Said Millia kissed around Dizzy's neck.

"uhmm…You right…Satisfy me now Millia…" And Dizzy kissed Millia's face gradually. She showed her orgasm like a thirsty dog who found a tear of fresh water on the desert. Millia started to lick Dizzy's neck with full of desire and kissed Dizzy's cute pink lips with all of her elegant bright red lips. Dizzy took out her tongue and licked Millia's lips smoothly. Millia started replied her kisses with a soft hug. Dizzy smooched Millia's lips in many times and finally they fell to the ground.

"Kyahh…" Shouted Dizzy with her cute tones.

"Hmmm…" Millia sucked Dizzy's saliva slowly.

"Uhmm…" Replied Dizzy and she keep drooling.

Millia And Dizzy hug each other so tight and they kept kissing each other with full desire. Suddenly, Millia rolled to Dizzy's back, grope Dizzy's breasts and shake it. Dizzy struggled around tried to comfort her self but Millia keep groping her breasts. Dizzy rolled and kissed Millia deeply until they licked each other tongues fiercely.

"Ahh…You are so…Soft…" Said Dizzy licked her own lips.

"It's only the beginning My Dear…"

Millia's left hand got in to Dizzy's pants and grope Dizzy's ass with full of desire. Dizzy struggled again and she licked Millia's neck.

"Ohh…Ohh…Your hand…You got me…" Said Dizzy touched Millia's hand and stroke it.

"I'll do yours…" said Millia continued with groping Dizzy's pussy.

"Ok…Let me do yours too Millia…"

Dizzy stood up and put off her pants and threw it away to the floor. Millia sat on the sofa and put out her lovely dick. She let it stood up. Dizzy sat near her and Millia cuddled her. Then, Dizzy kissed Millia romantically and Millia replied her with a romantic hug. Then Dizzy's hand tried to grab Millia's dick and grope it.

"Ohh…Dizzy…Don't grope it too tight…I can get cum if you do that" Said Millia with blushed face.

"Uhmm…Ok Millia, I'll be gentle then…" Said Dizzy slowed down her grope. Then Dizzy continued to let Millia's Dick got in to her mouth and Dizzy suck it smoothly. Millia grab Dizzy's ass and she raised it into her face. She Licked Dizzy's pussy fiercely and entered her finger into a reddish hole near Dizzy's pussy. Then she shook her finger inside Dizzy's vagina.

"Ahh..Ahh…Ahh…You don't tell me if you will do that…" Said Dizzy with her blushed face and Millia's Dick on her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll do this…" Suddenly a sticky liquid squirted out from Dizzy's vagina to Millia's face.

"Oh…" Millia close her eyes.

"Hehehehe…" Laughed Dizzy softly.

"You are really naughty…" Said Millia cleaned her face from the liquid.

"Of course Honey…"

"Hey..how are your wings? Still hurt?"

"Oh..yes..a little…I can't fly as high as normal…."

"Please pay attention to your health Dizzy…"

"Ok…Let's continue…"

Dizzy pushed her ass up and Millia's mouth patched with Dizzy's pussy . Millia licked it fiercely and same with Dizzy who sucked Millia's Dick more fiercely than Millia. After a while…

"Uhm…Millia…Please fuck me now!" Said Dizzy pulled her vagina hole so Millia can saw it clearly.

"Ok Dizzy…" Millia moved Dizzy's ass to her thigh and shook her dick around Dizzy's pussy. Dizzy grabbed it and tried to squeeze it. Finally, Dizzy woke up and sat on Millia's dick.

"Ohhh….It's still wonderful Millia…!" Said Dizzy softly.

"Really? So let's move it…" Millia move her dick quickly until Dizzy crawled on the floor.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…"

Dizzy struggled and she tried to crawl to the bed while Millia kept on moving her dick. Dizzy climbed the bed and rolled but Millia kept move her dick on Dizzy's vagina.

"Ohhh….You stir me all the way inside Millia!" Shouted Dizzy with full of orgasm.

Dizzy started to put off her uniform and threw it to the floor. Millia slip her hand in Dizzy's bra and grope Dizzy's Breasts. Dizzy struggled and she tried to undress Millia. Suddenly, Millia's hair moves ,reached the lamp switch and turn it off.

"WHAT A HELL! I'm really serious at seeing them and suddenly the room turn dark?!" Said Sol.

"You are serious when seeing them, how about me? You never serious when we do that!" Said Ky with jealousy tones.

"Errh….Ok, forget it…" Said Sol again to prevent a fight between them.

**CHAPTER 04: THE OVERPROTECTIVE**

Sol and Ky were stay near Millia's room window. They peek at the dark room. They saw a human shadow woke up from the bed and wore her clothes back. She walked to the window and tried to open the window. Sol and Ky Jumped to the roof.

"Ahh…It's so wonderful!" Said the blue haired girl while she opened the window.

"I thought she is Millia who wanted to go to Nevermelt area…" Whispered Ky to Sol.

"She is smarter than what you thought…She Never do that little mistake…"

"What Mistake?"

"A foolish liar will do that…I mean having a sex and Go away…But Millia is an expert"

"I understand...So ,we can't guess when she will go to Nevermelt…"

"Exactly…Yes…" Said Sol nodded his head. Sol stood up. He jumped to the other roof.

"I give up…"

"Sol?! Why you gave up that fast? We must stop her for being reckless!"

"Just do it by yourself…" Said Sol coldly and leave Ky alone in the roof.

"What are you doing in my roof Mr. Kiske?" Said Dizzy noticed Ky on the roof.

"Oh…Mrs. Rage?" Ky turned his head to Dizzy on the lower floor.

"Come down…Let's stop shouting aren't we?"

And Ky jumped down near Dizzy. Then Ky and Dizzy lean on the fence looking at the village's view.

"What are you doing in my roof Mr. Kiske?" Asked Dizzy cutely.

"Oh..I just wanted to take a little wind there…"

"With Sol?"

"Yes…" Answered Ky and he nodded his head.

"Well…It's a cold day but you take a wind? Are you sure?" Said Dizzy with logical intonations.

"Uhmm…Yes….I thinks…"

"Ok…Make sure you don't catch a cold…." Said Dizzy again with motherly rhythms.

"Don't worrying others too much Mrs. Rage…It's not good." Said Ky. After a while, cold breeze blown and it made Dizzy's body trembled. Dizzy hug Ky's arm and struggle at it and tried to make a little warm on her faces.

"Uhh…Ohh…Mrs. Rage?" Said Ky a little bit nervous.

"You are so warm…" Said Dizzy continued to struggle.

"Well….You can do it then…" Said Ky gently. Suddenly the door opened and Millia go inside the room where Dizzy and Ky stood. Millia stopped her step in front of the door.

"What are you doing to my wife Mr. Ky Kiske?" Said Millia with a little anger.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ky shocked and raised his hand quickly.

"Dizzy…Explain me now…" Said Millia again still in the anger.

"Oh…Millia…I just wanted to get a little warm after a cold breeze came trembled all over my body…" Explained Dizzy softly.

"Hmm…" Millia intimidate Ky with her super sharp and cold glance and her pose that looks like ready to kill someone. She crossed her arm and lunge her glance at Ky seriously at a long time without winking and she also opened her eyes wide with an angry looking eyebrows.

"Ahh…I'm have something to do at my office…I got a go! Bye…!" Said Ky before he ran away from the room. Then Millia approached Dizzy.

"Next time, if you feel cold. Just hug your wings ok? Don't make me kill anyone…." Said Millia with a little anger to her wife.

"Don't be that overprotective Millia…I'll never love anyone else except you…" said Dizzy hugged Millia.

"You don't love your own kids?" Teased Millia.

"Hehe…That's different love kind…I mean this love…" Dizzy smooched Millia and pushed her to bed again, they do it once again.

**CHAPTER 05: SNOWBOARD TIME**

In the other side, Ky was fallen exhausted on his bed. Sol come in, he sit near Ky.

"What are you doing…? Why you messy?" Said Sol with lazy intonations.

"I almost killed by a pair of scary girls…"

"You mean Millia and Dizzy?" Sol turned his face to Ky.

"Dizzy hugged me because she wanted a warm from me….Suddenly Millia came and she stare at me with that spooky eyes and scary eyebrows…"

"Muaahahahaha…Now that's funny…" Laughed Sol So loudly.

"You happy when I killed?" Said Ky with anger.

"Well…I'm happy when you are suffering…"

"Damn you…." Said Ky with high temperature.

"Listen, I have told Sky and Mizzy about it." Said Sol cut down the jokes

"About what?"

"About Millia wanted to go to Nevermelt Dungeon."

"And what they said about it?"

"Mizzy said that she can help us but with a little price…"

"What kind of help she offered and what price?"

Sol showed a bottle of purple potion to Ky.

"What a hell is that? Poison?" Said Ky again.

"No…This one is an antidote. Mizzy said that she will give us a medicine stocks to help us along the journey."

"You mean, we will go to nevermelt?"

"Yes we are…" Said Sol with spirit full tones.

"And how about Sky?"

"He said that he can try to stay at home and make Dizzy busy with him and His sister."

"So, it just you and Millia who went to Nevermelt?"

"Actually, with you…"

"GOD! WHAT SIN I HAVE DONE?!" Shouted Ky.

"Huh? God again…Shut your god mouth Ky…I'm sick of it…"

"You too, shut your hell mouth!" Argued Ky.

"Here you go again with your Fucking god…" Said Sol taunted

"God is my lord! Don't talk about my God that bad!" Shout Ky again.

"Fine…Fine…Let's stop this argument…" Said Sol cut the topic.

"Ok…That's better…"

Then, they walked to the porch near their bedroom. They saw Mizzy and Sky tried to learn Snow board.

"Hahaha…Sis…This is really cool? Where you know this sport?" Said Sky to his sister while he snowboarding from the mountain.

"From Papa…Papa used a log when she did a little fight training with me…" Answered Mizzy while she did a spin jump trick.

"Oh really? And then where you got this snow board?"

"I bought it from town. Cool isn't it?" Mizzy Rolled in the sky and landed perfectly.

"Woah?! You are so cool Sis!" Said Sky amazed.

"Hey...how about playing catches the snow board?" Said Mizzy.

"How it done?" Said Sky.

"You throw and I fly to catch it before the snow board fell…" Said Mizzy.

"Like Flying lesson that Dad give?" Said Sky.

"Yes…You know? I always fail to race on flying with papa…" Said Mizzy.

"So you want to train it?"

"Yes…I do hope I can win against papa on flying…"

"Ok…Let's go…." Sky threw Mizzy's snowboard. Mizzy fly and tried to catch it before it fell.

"Ah!" The snow board fell before Mizzy can reach it.

"uh Oh…Failed…" Said Sky.

"Yes..I know…maybe I try again later…"

"Ok…Let's go back to your cool snow board trick!"

"Alright~!" Mizzy spin her snow board and do so much snowboard trick.

"Sol..She is really smart isn't it?" Said Ky amazed with what Mizzy did.

"I think I can do better than that Mizzy…" Said Sol felt a little challenged.

"Well…Let's join them..."

Sol and Ky took their snowboard and jump to join the game.

"Hello Sky…" Greeted Ky and waving his hand.

"Sol-samma…Ky-samma…Welcome…" Said Sky bowed at them.

"Mizzy…Let's go snowboarding from that mountain!" Said Sol challenge Mizzy and pointed his hand to Mizzy's faces.

"Hmm…You mean the tallest one?" Said Mizzy with relax intonations.

"You Mock at me huh?!"Said Sol with anger.

"Hey...Hey…If you two want a competition, just get there soon. We can't spend our holiday with useless fight!" Said Ky separated Mizzy and Sol.

"Ky-samma right… Let's go to the peak of that mountain." Said Sky agreed with Ky.

"Wait…Someone must wait here to make sure about the winners…"Said Mizzy logically.

Suddenly, Millia and Dizzy approach them.

"We will do it…"Said Millia pointed at her faces.

"Don't worry, we are fair on judging…!" Said Dizzy continued Millia's words.

"Papa..Mama.." Said Mizzy happily.

"Mom…Dad…" Said Sky surprised with Millia and Dizzy's approval.

"Good…You two wait here and we will start from that mountain!" Said Sol pointed at the tallest mountain peak.

"I'll show them the check point…" Said Sky prepared a map.

"And I'll wait in the start line…" Said Sky took six flags and gave two to Sky and two for Millia and Dizzy, The other is for himself..

"Eddie will show you the way if you two get dizzied…" Said Millia to Sol and Mizzy. She pointed at Eddie who stood behind her.

"Eddie? Is that Zato's shadow?" Said Ky a little surprised.

"Last time yes…Now he is mine…" Said Millia.

"How he can….?"

"Sshh…It's a long story…" Said Millia before Ky can finish his question.

"Let's get started now…Ok?" Said Sol cut the conversation.

"Three rounds through the start line and the fourth round go to the finish line?! How about that?" Said Mizzy challenged Sol.

"You Got it…"Sol Accepted her challenge.

**CHAPTER 06: THE DEVIL RACE**

Sol, Ky and Mizzy were ready at the mountain peak. Ky gives them the rule.

"First rule, You must do this race using snowboard. No fly but you can jump…Second, No one can kill her or his foe. Third, You can get points by doing a trick and passing check point. Fourth, you must snowboarding with the way we had decide, once you out from the way, minus 5 points. Fifth, the first who reach the finish line will get +50 points and +30 point for the last. Sixth, The winner is the one who had the biggest point. That's all…Eddie will watch you two. No one can cheating."

"What kind of cheating you mean Kiske-samma?" Said Eddie.

"I mean If they break the rules…"

"Not a problem, I'll give -10 for the cheaters…" Said Eddie brought his note book to count their points.

"15 points for you two after passing the start line...Ready?" Said Ky held a gun.

"Set…" Said Ky again raised his gun.

"Go!"

SFX: DOR!

The Gun launched, Mizzy and Sol started the race. Mizzy was snowboarding agilely but Sol can chase her. They move quickly like chased by a war angel. At the turn, Mizzy lead the race but at the usual way Sol leading the race.

"Huh…You are pretty good…" Said Sol salute.

"You too pretty fast enough…" Replied Mizzy showed her left hand thumb.

Then Mizzy glide faster and Sol did the same. After a half journey, they found Sky waited them carrying flags on both of his hand. When they passed him, Sky raised the flags immediately.

"SOL-SAMMA AND MIZZY-SAN PASSED FIRST CHECK POINT AT 5 MINUTES 15 SECONDS!" Shouted Sky.

"Great…+25 point for them." Said Eddie.

"You have the same record with me? What a hell?!" Shouted Sol disappointed.

"You just lucky so shut up Sol!" Shouted Mizzy.

They glide faster and faster. Mizzy jump forward, spin with purple glitter around her and landed perfectly.

"SPARKLY JUMP! +15 Points!" Shouted Eddie.

"See? You just lucky…" Said Mizzy again.

"I'll never lose with that…"

Sol crouched at his snowboard and making a flames around him. He moved faster.

"FLAME DASH! +15 points!" Shouted Eddie again.

"Only that? How poor are you…" Taunt Mizzy.

"You just a loser so Shut up!" Said Sol again.

"Just see…" Mizzy licked her own lips and stretch her wing. Then She made dark purple dust with her hand and crouched down. She looked like an angel with purple light. She moved smoothly like flying.

"THE ANGEL OF LIE! +20 Points!" Shouted Eddie

"WHAT?! WHY 20?!" Shouted Sol annoyed with the judge.

"Well…You two don't know? There is a level of each trick…More creative trick you use, more points you can gain!"

"How you can judge then?" Said Mizzy a little confused.

"Simple…It's about combining your skills, I know every moves you did…"

"I see…Did you hear that Sol?" Said Mizzy impolitely.

"I hear it you shit…"

"Let's get it!"

Mizzy and Sol move faster and faster, they won't lose with each other. Mizzy and Sol doing many tricks and combo until finally, Mizzy and Sol cleared the first round until the third round fairly. At the fourth round, Sol made a flame like a footprint of the snowboard with his hand.

"THE FIERY WAY! +30 points!" Shouted Eddie.

"Boo-Yeah! I got more points than you…" Said Sol

"Shut up…You just win 10 points than me…"

"Losers…" Taunted Sol to Mizzy.

After a while, Mizzy smirked like she got a new trick.

"Hey Sol…Look at behind you…" Said Mizzy to Sol.

"You can't trick me Mizzy…" Said Sol ignored Mizzy's word.

"I'm not kidding…"

"What a hell you say…I don't care…" Said Sol trusted with his own heart.

"Well…" Mizzy glided near Sol and spit at Sol's clothes.

"What are you doing, Damn?!" Sol Stopped and clean his clothes.

"You better keep gliding Mr. Badguy…Hehehe…"

Sol looked at his back, he saw ivy grown so fast and tried to warp him. He move again and glide so quickly but the ivy grown faster than him and warp him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shouted Sol to Mizzy.

"I'm not, because it won't kill you Mr. Badguy!" Shouted Mizzy answer Sol's complains.

"Damn…"

Sol tried to release himself from the ivy. Sky came to help Sol.

"Sol-samma…What happens?"

"She is cheating Damn it…" Said Sol felt annoyed.

"Hmm….I know this move, She spit at you right?"

"Yes She is!"

"Where she spit at?"

"At my clothes…"

"Easy…Just put off your clothes…" Said Sky pointed at Sol's clothes.

"Huh? How that things can make this plant release me?"

"It chase after her purple liquid, Sol-samma…"

And Sol tore his clothes off, He throw it away and The ivy move to where the clothes thrown. Sol released.

"Hurry up! She will reach the finish line!" Said Sky.

"Leave it to me…"

Sol move again and he jumped from the snow and spin 180 degree and shot a fire ball and make him move faster. Last, he landed perfectly.

"TRIPLE TRICK! +45 points!" Shouted Eddie.

"You see that Sky?" Boasted Sol.

"Get hurry up Sol-samma!"

Sol rush to Mizzy. After a while, he saw Mizzy performing other moves. Mizzy jump and spin around like a ballet move followed with a beautiful shinning dust.

"THE BEAUTIFUL DUST! +35 points!" Shouted Eddie.

"HERE I COMES FINISH LINE!" shout Mizzy happily.

"No! You can't Ms. Cheaters!" Said Sol with anger.

"Shut up and get here you two…We are bored by waiting you two to reach this stupid finish line!" Shout Millia impatiently. Millia and Dizzy stretch the finish ribbon and…

"MIZZY at 2 hours 50 minutes 3 seconds and SOL at 2 Hours 50 minutes 8 seconds!" Said Ky stopped his stopwatch.

"Mizzy get 50 points and Sol get 30 points…" Said Dizzy wrote all points that given by Eddie.

"So, who is the winner?" Said Sol impatiently.

"Let me count it…" Said Millia took the note book from Dizzy. After a while, Millia was finished counting the points. Dizzy helped her to re-check the sum of points. Then, Millia and Dizzy gave the total score to Ky. Sky who just arrived also seeing the total score and they count it once again. Finally, After a little interview with Eddie. Ky was ready to announce the total.

"The Final Decision, Sol and Mizzy are won…"

"You mean DRAW?!" Said Mizzy disappointedly.

"Yes…The total is 580 points for both of you…"

"How could it be?!" Said Sol disagreed with the final decision.

"Well..Mizzy's total checkpoints and start score are 50 points…Her Tricks score are 480…And at the finish line she got 50…Then Sol's total checkpoints and start are 50 points…His Tricks score is 500…At the finish line, he got 30 points…" Explain Eddie.

"What a hell is that?!" Said Sol.

"That's not true! I won't have a draw match with someone like Sol-san!" Said Mizzy.

"If you are not cheating, I'll win!" Shouted Sol.

"Cheating?! Why Eddie not gave me a minus points?" shout Mizzy.

"Eddie Didn't knew about it!" Said Sol again argued Mizzy.

"I know everything Badguy-samma… It didn't break the rule…" Said Eddie

"What?!" Shouted Sol with anger.

"Let's have a re-match ok?" Said Ky calmed down those fighters.

"I don't want to have a re-match with a dirty cheater!" Shouted Sol

"I don't want to have a re-match with a dumb like him…" Said Mizzy annoyed.

"We will have a fair match ok?" Ky tried to explain them again.

" I SAID NO!" Shouted Sol and Mizzy.

"Ehm..I think I'll join the match now…" Said Sky raised his hand.

"Yeah…that's right Sky…I'll join too…" Said Ky raised his hand.

"How about you two?" Said Ky turned his face to Millia and Dizzy.

"Well…I think I'll join...Because it looks fun…" Said Dizzy raised her hand.

"How about Dad?" Said Sky turn his face to Millia.

"Hmm…It's up to your Mom…" Said Millia crossed her arm.

"I want you to join then Millia-kun…" Said Dizzy held Millia's hands.

"Well..Who will be the judge and Blah-blah things?" Asked Ky Politely to Millia.

"Maybe…." Said Millia.

"Eddie will handle it…right?" Said Mizzy before Millia could finish her words.

"That's very impolite if you cut someone's words Mizzy…" Said Dizzy warn Mizzy.

"I'm sorry mom…I can't wait for the game…" Said Mizzy apologize to Dizzy.

"Don't say sorry to me…Say Sorry to your Papa…" Said Dizzy pointed her hand to Millia.

Then Mizzy approach Millia, she held her papa's hand and kissed it up arm until she reach her papa's lips. She smooched Millia.

"I'm sorry papa…" Said Mizzy flirting Millia.

"You don't need to do that Mizzy…" Replied Millia softly.

"Mizzy…You just…." Dizzy tried to held her anger. Dizzy pushed Mizzy and then she raised her head for a while. Then she shouted,

"DON'T ACT IN FRONT OF YOUR PAPA LIKE THAT MIZZY!!!"

Dizzy rush her head to Mizzy's head roughly at many times.

"Aiihh…I'm sorry Mom! STOP IT!! AAUUCHH!!" Screamed Mizzy , she felt very hurt on her head.

**CHAPTER 07: THE SECOND CHANCE**

Sol, Ky, Millia, Dizzy, Mizzy, and Sky were ready at the peak of mountain. Eddie became the starter, judge , checkpoints , and the Finish line.

"Ok…Here is my new rule." Said Eddie pulled a paper from his body.

"You better be fair or your body will turn into ashes…" Said Sol pointed his snowboard to Eddie.

"First rule, you must do this race using snowboard . Second, you can fly but must be less than 10 second. Third, you can do any trick you want and you can hurt your enemies even killing your enemies…"

"THAT'S NOT WISE?!" Shouted Ky before Eddie can finished his rule.

"Sorry..You are in my game now….Hahahaha…" Said Eddie wickedly.

"Shut up Ky…Just listen at his rule. This is his game now…" Said Millia and Sol to Ky.

"But you want someone die in this game?" Argued Ky to them.

"If you are the one who die , it's ok…" Said Sol making a joke.

"That's right Ky…But don't worry...we won't kill you as long you don't bother us…" Said Millia replied Sol's joke.

"What?! You mean I can't attack anyone?! That's not fair!" Said Ky again.

"We don't say that…we just said that if you bother us, we are the one who will kill you…" Said Sol again making another joke.

"Or you are on my way, if you do that I will kick your ass until you thrown to the pit…" Said Millia again replied Sol's joke.

"YOU TWO REALLY ANNOY ME!!" Shouted Ky with anger.

"Anoo…All…Hix…Hix…" Said Dizzy with cry.

"Yes..?" Answered Sol.

"What happens honey? You hurt?" Said Millia worried.

"What happens Mom?" Shouted Sky worried.

"_Huh?! Why mother crying?"_ Said Mizzy on her mind.

"Don't kill Mr. Kiske…hix…I feel sad if I lost a smiley man like him…sobs..He is our friend right?" Cried Dizzy softly.

Millia slap her own face and Sol turn his head to hide his laugh. Sky crouched down and laugh on her mind. Ky turned His face and felt a shame. But Mizzy, she stared at her mother.

"_My Mother's heart is soft like a kid…Why I try to fooling her at many times…? Why I tried to take over my Papa's heart from her?"_ Said Mizzy on her mind. She felt a little bit guilty on her mother.

"Dizzy..It's only a joke…I'm sorry if you think we are serious…" Said Millia hug Dizzy.

"Really?" Said Dizzy stopped her cries.

"Yes it is…We will play this game safely ok?" Said Millia made sure about it.

"Oh Millia! You are the best for me!" Said Dizzy hug Millia back.

"_Or maybe not…"_ Said Mizzy with jealousy on her mind.

"Ok…Let's continue the next rule…" Said Eddie trying to continue the explanations.

"Ok…Keep going Eddie…" Said Millia.

"Fourth rule, you can gaining a points by performing trick, passing the special line and attacking your enemies..Fifth, If you kill your enemies, you got +100 points…Sixth, you must use the way I make…If you out from it, I'll teleport you back to start line and you are disqualified which mean you will be my food..Seventh, the winner is the one who can gather the biggest points! There's only a fast re-match so I want you just glide from this peak until the finish line…That's all…Prepare yourself soon! NOW!"

"HEY?! WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT?!" Shouted Ky Again.

"Shut your mouth Ky…Just accept it!" Said Sol.

"We have to work together Dizzy…" whispered Millia to Dizzy.

"Let's help each other ok?" whispered Dizzy back to Millia.

"_Hmm…If I can kill them, I will be the winner…But I…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind…

"_Damn…This rules challenge me much…"_ Said Sol on his mind.

"_What he means by this rule…?"_ Said Sky on his mind.

"_I can't believe it, Sol and Millia accept this bad rule?"_ Said Ky on his head.

"_Let's see what kind of friendships they have?"_ Said Eddie on his mind.

After they got prepared, they were stood at their places. Eddie was ready to start the race.

"READY? HEAVEN OR HELL…." Said Eddie made sure about their readiness..

"Ready…" Said Sol impatiently.

"LET'S ROCK!" Shouted Eddie start the race. Mizzy and Sol move quickly and they lead the race, Ky and Sky was trying to drift around so they can move faster at the end. Millia and Dizzy held each other hand and they move slightly.

"Hehehe..You think you can beat me now Mr. Badguy?" Said Mizzy taunted Sol.

"Just see what can I do to immoral one like you…" Said Sol calmly.

"hah…Bet you can't win…" Said Mizzy again accelerated her snowboard.

"Even if you cheat, I'll never lose to someone like you…"

"You are too arrogant Mr. Badguy…" Said Mizzy annoyed.

Then, they glide faster and faster to the finish line but suddenly the way that marked by Eddie was moving and it made them turn their direction immediately. Mizzy's turn was really bad.

"Kyaahh…" Mizzy fell to the cliff. Luckily, her hand caught her snowboard and she hanging on the ivy she made last time. She hasn't out from the way that Eddie made.

"Haha..Looks like you are very poor this time Mizzy…" Said Sol taunt her and he left.

"_Damn…Why I fell at the turn…?"_ Said Mizzy on her mind. Then She climb the ivy, sit down there for a while. She was wounded. Her leg sprained so she can't move as balanced as the last time. She tried to woke up and move again. When she move, she saw that Ky and Sky already in front of her. They work together at the race.

"_They really fools….If they work together, they can't win because there must be only one winner at this game…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind. She still want the winning place.

"Hey Sky….I think we can try this trick, you jump at my snowboard and you jump to my snowboard and then we come back after a few times…?" said Ky to Sky.

"I think that was cool enough Kiske-samma…" Said Sky politely.

"Let's go then…" Ky jumped to Sky's snowboard and suffle around with Sky.

"This is fun Ky-samma…! Really~!" Said Sky happily.

"Ok…Let's get going…." Said Ky still suffled around with Sky.

"_That's stupid…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind. Then Mizzy glide faster, she leave Ky and sky behind immediately.

"Wow..she is so fast…" Said Ky to Sky.

"Yes My Sis Did!" Said Sky replied Ky.

"_Where is that stubborn?"_ Said Mizzy on her mind while she tried to chases Sol. Then, she found that Sol was wounded. He slipped on the ice path.

"Hehehe…So, you fell?" Said Mizzy happily.

"This is serious you damn…My leg hurt!" Said Sol with anger.

"I almost die when you leave me! I'm serious too Sol!" Said Mizzy replied Sol with anger.

"Grr…Help me now and let's get the finish line…" Said Sol to Mizzy.

"Nope…" And Mizzy glide again fastly. Sol tried to woke up before Ky and Sky approach him.

"What happens Sol?" said Ky worried.

"None of your business…" Said Sol immediately.

"You bet…" Said Ky again.

"Do you want us help you Sol-samma…?" Said Sky before he gave his hand to Sol.

"…." Sol was speechless.

"Let's go Sol…" Said Ky before he gave his hand too to Sol. Sol stared at them, Sol woke up slowly and they glide together. Then, they saw Mizzy was leading the way. Sol glided faster and reached Mizzy.

"Looks like you are a sore loser…" Said Sol taunted Mizzy.

"Impossible!" Mizzy was shocked. She was surprised because she taught Sol will never wake up.

"That's what Friends are for…" Said Sol left Mizzy.

Suddenly, Eddie changed the route again. Mizzy and Sol tried to not out from the route. When they do it, Sky and Ky were came afterward. Sol and Mizzy shocked. They already try their best to be the fastest but they can't follow them.

"That's so fast!" Said Mizzy.

"I never know they can do it…" Said Sol again.

Unfortunately, Sol and Mizzy were slipped again in the frozen water. They fell but they haven't out from the route. They tried to stand up but they were failed more and more. Once Sol can stand a half way, Sol fell again. Mizzy who can stood up also fell again after she tried to walk on the ice. After a moment, Millia and Dizzy approach them.

"Hey…what you two doing here?" Asked Dizzy.

"Mom! Help!" Said Mizzy.

"Wait…What happens?" Millia hold Dizzy's hand before she tried to help Mizzy stand.

"We are fell here and we can't stand up…" Said Mizzy explaining Millia.

"It's very easy to stand…Why you don't try…?" Said Millia pointed her finger at Mizzy.

"Hmm..I think they just don't know how Millia…" Said Dizzy.

"You don't know anything, you can't help us right?" Said Sol regretted.

"I can't but you can…" Said Dizzy.

"What you mean?"

"Look…You two are too emotional…Now, try to stand up slowly." Said Dizzy clearly.

Sol and Mizzy tried to stand up slowly but they fell again.

"Still too emotional…slower please…"

Sol and Mizzy tried again until 9 times but they always fell again.

"Almost.." Said Dizzy. Suddenly, Sol hit Millia. Millia and Dizzy fell to the ice but they can stood up immediately.

"That's not fair!" Said Mizzy.

"It's fair because your emotion still control you…Try again!" Said Dizzy wisely.

Then they tried again until 50 times. They still failed at standing. Eddie approached them.

"What happens? Sky and Ky already reach the finish line…" Said Eddie.

"We lose, Mizzy…" Said Sol.

"That's….Impossible…" Said Mizzy didn't want to accept the truth.

"It's your fault…." Said Millia blamed Sol and Mizzy about their own failure.

"…." Sol and Mizzy speechless…

"Now…Try to stand up in that ice and walk here!" Said Dizzy asked them to try again.

"We can't…" Said Sol hopeless…

"Sol-san right…We can't…" Said Mizzy hopeless too.

"Well…Look at this Mizzy…" Dizzy pulled Millia's head and she smash her head to the ice until it broken. Gradually, the ice cracked and Millia fell to the water.

"Dizzy?! What are you doing?!" Shouted Sol worried about Millia.

"And this!" Dizzy pulled Sol and she threw him to the water with Millia.

"Ahh! It's COLD!" Said Sol, he was panic and he tried to get out from the water quickly.

"Stop that!" Said Millia before she stopped Sol from moved around with panic.

"I MUST GET OUT FROM THIS HELL!!" Shouted Sol can't hold the coldness…

"Ok…calm down…calm down…" Said Millia slowly to Sol.

"What will you do after I calmed down?" Said Sol frightened.

"Now…swim slowly to me…" Said Millia before Sol tried to swim to her.

"And then….grab that ice…and hold your body up slowly like you climbed a mountain." Said Millia.

"Ok…" Said Sol before he tried to climbing up the ice slowly. After a moment, Sol got out from the water and Millia also climbed up the ice.

"I get it now Millia…Dizzy…" Said Sol happy.

"Now your turn Mizzy…" Said Dizzy pointed at her daughter who lied down on the ice.

"I'll try Mom…" And Mizzy tried to woke up patiently and she got it. She was standing now.

"Mom…Dad…Thanks a lot…" Mizzy tried to move again slowly and hug Millia and Dizzy.

**CHAPTER 08: SNOW ON YOUR FACE**

After Sol , Mizzy , Millia and Dizzy got out from the cave. They met Ky and Sky who waited there. Eddie who always behind Millia approach them.

"You ready for the party?" Said Eddie to Sky.

"Sure of it Eddie-san…" Said Sky shows his thumb.

"Just make them stand in that location and let's get ready." Said Ky pointed at the field of snow piles.

"yes sir…" said Eddie moved and he showed up in front of Millia.

"What?" Said Millia with straight face.

"Master…You need to pass that line I made so you finish the game…" Said Eddie politely.

"Not a problem…" And Millia held Dizzy, she glide to the line and stopped at the snow pile followed with Sol and Mizzy.

"Is that all? " Said Millia.

"Of course not!" Shouted Ky before he Suddenly appear from the snow pile and he threw a snowball at Millia's face.

"What a….Ky-san! Don't do that!" Shouted Dizzy before she jumped and threw a snowball back to Ky.

"aihh…." Ky's face was hit by the snowball. Sky appeared and he also threw a snowball.

"I'm sorry Mom!" shouted Sky and the snowball hit Dizzy's face.

"Hey…You are really naughty Sky!" Shouted Millia threw a snowball again to Sky but missed and hit Sol.

"You Fuck…" Said Sol replied Millia's snowball.

"I'll never join that stupid game…." Said Mizzy softly and tried to leave.

"No you must join this!" Shouted Millia that jumped and threw a snowball on Mizzy's face.

"Ouchy…" Said Mizzy touched her face, she act like she was wounded.

"Ohh…Mizzy..Are you ok?" Said Millia worried, Dizzy stopped and she approach Mizzy. She held Mizzy's hand but suddenly, Mizzy shoved Dizzy and Dizzy fell to the snow.

"Ahh…" moan Dizzy after she fell to the snow.

"Hay..Thats not good Mizzy..Stop being that wicked to your Mom…!" Shouted Millia warned Mizzy.

"Well…" Mizzy stare at Millia at a long time. Dizzy woke up.

"I'm ok Millia…" Said Dizzy cleaned her body from snow.

"I hate snowball on my face…" Said Mizzy clearly.

"Sorry…" Said Millia realized her mistake.

"But If papa is the one who give me that snowball…I love it…Even papa give me a poops…I'll never mad…" Said Mizzy before she threw a snowball on Millia's breast.

"Uh…Oh…It's a snowball fight then…" Said Millia continued the snowball fight with all…

**CHAPTER 09: THE LAST NIGHT OF WINTER SONATA**

After they had a big snowball fight. They were getting tired. They rest at some igloo that made by Sky.

"Wow...This igloo is so warm…" Said Mizzy stroke her own arms.

"I don't know that igloo can shaped into a different shape like a cottage…This things really wonderful…" Said Ky grope the wall.

"Sky is so creative…" Said Dizzy proud.

"I wonder if I can make some house tools with ice…" Said Sky tried to move out from the topic.

"Maybe you can make a table with ice…" Said Mizzy scoop some ice with her hand.

"That was a good idea sis…" Said Sky gave a little smile to Mizzy.

"Bet, who will make the greatest tools!" Said Mizzy challenge Sky.

"Who will judge?" Said Sky looking around.

"How about us?" Said Ky point at his face.

"That's nice of you Ky-samma…" Said Sky respectly.

"Ok..Let's go Sky!" Said Mizzy before she pulled Sky's hand and run out from the igloo.

"Well…They really nice to each other right…?" Said Ky smiled to Dizzy.

"Yes…But sometime , I got remembered when they fight to each other…" Said Dizzy with a sad face.

"Oh…come on… They will never fight to each other anymore…" Said Ky cheer Dizzy up.

"I hope so…You never know what parents feel when their children tried to kill each other." Said Dizzy raised her head.

"Well…Sky looks like my own son…I love him so much….I always want to inherit this Holy Order to him…" Said Ky stroke his badge.

"I wanted to inherit my place as the Queen of Gear to Mizzy too….I really loves her so much…" said Dizzy looking at her medal.

"Oh…You will Dizzy. Can't you see that Mizzy is a strong gear…?" Said Ky tried to cheer up Dizzy again.

"I just worried, about her DNA. She is a half gear, half demon not half human." Said Dizzy.

"Huh? Where you know it?" Said ky with curious intonation.

"Millia tested her blood. The DNA said, she have a demon blood on her humanoid gear blood." Explained Dizzy.

"How could it be?"

"Millia said, when she went to find the flower that could grant me a wish, she got cursed by a ghost. The curses said, that Millia will have a demon blood and all of her child will have demon blood."

"Did Millia tell that to you before?" Said Ky.

"Well...She told me after we have children. She didn't believe in curse, but now she believes it." Said Dizzy while she groped the igloo's floor.

"Oh my gosh… Did you see any change to Millia after she became a half demon?" Said Ky again.

"Well…Sometime, she got wild after midnight. Sometime she snuck out from the room and howling like a werewolf but scarier howl one…" Said Dizzy.

"Like what?" Said Ky again.

"Like three wolf howling together with some loud speaker." Said Dizzy

"When she often got wild?" said Ky asked for detail.

"Hmm… when a three to four moon eclipse came…" Said Dizzy explained.

"Crescent moon?" asked Ky again.

"Yes…That's why I don't say that she is a werewolf."

"I heard tonight will be a moon eclipse… I hope Millia don't do anything." Said Ky.

"Don't worry, even she get wild, she won't hurt me" said Dizzy again.

"Ok…" said ky, but his head say different things._"I must stop her before she got out to NEVERMELT…"_

"Hello there, waiting so long?" Said Sky approach Dizzy and Ky.

"Oh, you done?" Said Ky before he stood up.

"Look, what do you think?" Said Sky pointed at a table and a chair designed with fire relief.

"It's beautiful!" Said Ky immediately.

"How about mine Mr. Kiske?" Said Mizzy pointed at a table and char with flowery decoration.

"That's wonderful!" Said Dizzy happily before Ky can answer her question.

"yeah..I agreed to your mom Mizzy…" Said Ky giving her a thumb.

"Sorry we late!" Said Millia before she stopped her snow board. Sol also came with a snow board and he brought so many boxes of Beer and France bread.

"What were that things for?" Said Dizzy a little bit disappointed.

"To warm our temperature…Let's go to the igloo!" Said Millia happily.

"Yeah! Party time!" Said Mizzy cheered up.

They walked to the igloo, drink some beer and ate those Roasted France bread.

"Hmm..It's delicious…" Said Dizzy tasted the roasted France Bread.

"Come one Dizzy, try this beer! This will warm your stomach!" Said Millia offered Dizzy a bottle of beer.

"No thanks, I rather some fresh water than that…" Said Dizzy rejected Millia's offer.

"Ohh..Come on…Just once…" Said Millia

"No…No...Thanks…" Dizzy kept rejecting.

"Hey, how about a little game again?" said Ky.

"What game?" Said Sol stare at Ky.

"Similar words play…" Said Ky.

"How you play it?" Said Mizzy curious.

"Simple, Let's start with Mountain…water that sprouted out from a pipe is a mountain.." Said Ky.

"It's Fountain…" Said Sol.

"You close your fountain when you get sleep in your room." Said Ky again.

"It's Curtain…" Said Millia.

"We must find a curtain answer when making a detective story…" said Sol.

"it's Certain…" Said Dizzy.

"I understand now…" Said Mizzy nodded her head.

"We went to a certain ground last month." Said Sol.

"it's Campaign…" Said Ky.

"If the Customer not satisfied, they Campaigning at you…" said Millia.

"It's Complain…" Said Dizzy.

"Me and Sol do a Snowboard complain…" said Mizzy.

"it's Compete…" Said Sky.

"I used a compete effect on my photo…" Said Sol showed a grayscale photo.

"It's Chrome…the different was too far Sol…" Answered Millia.

"When you stealing at a shop, you do a chrome things…" Said Dizzy.

"It's Crime…" Said Mizzy.

"Crime is an animal with ten leg…" said Sky

"It's Crab…" Said Ky.

"You called as a crab if you touch your parents head." Said Dizzy.

"It's cad…" said Sol.

"cad..you mean cadculus?" Said Millia.

"It's calculus…" Said Sol and Sky.

"Calculus is K in chemical periodic table?" Said Mizzy.

"It's Calcium…" Said Ky.

"No…Calcium is C in periodic table…" Said Dizzy.

"Damn…That is Carbon…stop that chemical things" Said Sol.

"I love Tom and Jerry Carbon…" Said Mizzy.

"It's Cartoon…" Said Sky.

"A caterpillar will turn into a Cartoon right?" Said Millia.

"It's Cocoon…" Said Dizzy.

"If you are Ky's wife, you will call him as Cocoon…" Said Sol

"IT'S KY-KUN YOU SHIT!" said Ky angrily.

"OK…Let's do some bet…we choose the one who will answer and if he or she can't answer, he or she must drink a glass of beer…" Said Sol holding a bottle of beers.

"Deal…Let's Rock!" Said Millia.

"Rock is a tool you use for fishing…right Ky?" said Dizzy

"It's Rod…" Said Ky.

"Your turn Ky…" Said Sol again.

"Ok…You called as a roddery if you rape someone and take their money with violent..Right Millia?" Said Ky pointed at Millia.

"It's Robbery…But Robbery is a fruit. Right Sol?" said Millia

"It's strawberry...but strawberry is needed on war…right Dizzy?" said Sol.

"Huh? For what?" Said Dizzy.

"He means strategy Dizzy…" Said Millia.

"Oh...gosh.." Said Dizzy.

"Here…drink it.." Said Sol gave Dizzy a glass of beer.

"Ok…" Dizzy took the glass and drink it.

"How it taste Dizzy?" Said Millia.

"It's delicious…" Said Dizzy.

"You like it?" Said Sol.

"I started to like the effect..warm in my stomach…That's why I call it delicious…" Said Dizzy.

"There are so much delicious things can be called as a poison…right Sky?" Said Mizzy.

"It's Various things One-chan…But I was various at a mystery…right Dad?" Said Sky.

"It's curious Sky…But I get curious if I met someone I hate…right Ky?" Said Millia.

"It's Furious…But Furious is a small organism that known nor to death or life right Mizzy?" Said Ky.

"It's Virus Mr. Kiske…Oh…I think I'm tired…Let's take a rest ok?" Said Mizzy.

"Ok…" Said Millia and Sol.

"How about drinking race Sol? The winner is the one who can drink more bottles without fainted!" Said Millia challenge Sol.

"Looks fun…The loser sleep in igloo tonight!" Said Sol prepared.

"Ok…Let's go…1..2…3…!" Said Millia drank so fast after Sol drank.

"Wow…they really a drunker…" Said Ky.

"Yep…They are…" Said Dizzy.

Millia drank 25 bottles. Sol lost 1 bottles with her…

"Huh…I…Can't…drink…anymore…I wanted to…Vomit" Said Sol ran away from the igloo.

"Loser sleeps in igloo…" Said Millia with a drunken dance.

"Ok…But Ky must sleep with me…Hix…huh.." Said Sol.

"What?! For what?!" said Ky.

"Just Sleep here…ok? Deal? Deal!" Said Sol

"Hey...thats not fair!" Said Ky disappointed.

**CHAPTER 10: SOLVING THE GREEN MAZE**

They got back to their own room. At Mizzy's room, Mizzy was peeking from the window at Sol and Ky who patrol around to make sure that Millia can't run away to NEVERMELT places.

"_Hmm..they are stupid…I rather help my Papa than help you two.." _Said Mizzy with her evil grind. Then, she saw at Millia and Dizzy room's window that Millia was kissing Dizzy with orgasm.

"_Why papa always that orgasm to Mom? I'm jealous…Maybe I should Kill My Mom and turn on Papa later…" _Said Mizzy again with unhappy intonation.

"Oh…Hix…You…Hix…Are….Hix...So Sexy…Shit…I want to kiss you" Said Millia drunken.

"Millia…You already said that along the way here and you just kissed me before." Said Dizzy.

"I want to…hix…Kill you…Dizzy…with my long sword through your…hix…asshole!" Said Millia.

"You don't have sword Millia….Stop joking" Said Dizzy.

"This is my sword then…Hix…" Millia pulled her dick.

"Millia…It's not a sword to fight…" Said Dizzy a little bit blushed.

"This will kill….Hix…Your…Hix…Fucking hell…" Said Millia approached Dizzy with her drunken dance.

"What are you talking about Millia?" Said Dizzy confused.

"Dizzy…You…Are…So…Lovely...Hix…" Millia grope Dizzy's breast.

"Ahh…Millia…No…I won't do that with that drunk…" Said Dizzy tried to reject Millia.

"Hmm…Why you…Hix…Carrying those Shitty Ball there?" said Millia keep on groped Dizzy.

"Ahh…No! No…! Leave your hand away!" Said Dizzy struggled.

"Hey…Put this dumb silk away…Hix…" Said Millia before she torn Dizzy's clothes.

"KYAAAA!!!" Screamed Dizzy tried to struggle off.

"What Happens?" Said Ky approached Millia and Dizzy's room after heard Dizzy's Scream.

"Kyaa…Millia…Don't do that…" Said Dizzy after she fell down on the floor.

"Oh…What a beautiful kiss…Hix…" Said Millia smirked and tried to put Dizzy's pants off.

"How could you…" Ky tried to help Dizzy.

"FUCK YOU…" Shouted Millia shoved Ky.

"Oh.." Ky fell but before his ass hit the floor, Sol came and kick him again so he back to stand up.

"Hey..What a hell happens here?" Said Sol exhausted.

"Dizzy…Sucks my Dick with your Hole…Hix.." Said Millia pulled out her dick again and show it to Dizzy.

"Oh My…She just drunken…Her talk will looks like a hell Dizzy…Just try to understand what she mean and you will be ok…" said Sol pulled Ky out from the room and close the door.

"Here..Suck it…" Said Millia pushed her dick to Dizzy's face.

"Oh My God... This things getting hard…" Said Dizzy grab Millia's Dick.

"Suck it baby..Suck it…Hix..Fuck it like a hell…" Said Millia moved her dick all around Dizzy's face.

"Stop that..I can't suck it if you move all around… " Said Dizzy stopped Millia's dick move.

"Suck it like some fresh milk…Hix…" Said Millia before she sprouted her cum.

"UHmm…Pwuahh…You cumming…it's sour…" Said Dizzy blow out Millia's cum from her mouth.

"Hehe…Hell…My Fucking Fountain…" Said millia squirting off her cum to Dizzy's face.

" Ahh…I never see this many cum…Use condom Millia and let's do it…" Said Dizzy pull some condom under their bed.

"Fuck it to me…Hix…I'll serve you like a servant…" Said Millia.

"_Oh…I think I started to understand her talks…"_ Said Dizzy on her mind while she put a condom to Millia's dick.

"Now…Let's do a hot sexy dance Dizzy…Hix.."

Suddenly, Millia grab Dizzy's body and closed the window and pulled the dark blue curtain. In the other side, Mizzy was really mad. But then, she shocked by a spider that fell to her nose. She patted it and it banished. After a moment,

"Wow…I thought this will be very nice…" Said Mizzy smirked again. She had a good idea about spidery things. She ran to her wardrobe and opens it. Her wardrobe was full of potion and poisonic things and a few clothing that arranged neatly. Mizzy stare at them and she took a bottle that full of leaf and a magical roots.

"This will make my papa mine…"Said Mizzy with Evil Grind. In the other side, Sol and Ky were tired and they sat and having a camp fire.

"Looks…what we do are a little bit stupid Sol…" Said ky neglected.

"It's not…We must stay guarded!" Said Sol angrily.

"Millia won't sneak at night like a kid!" Said Ky again argued Sol.

"She will! Because, she is a dumber head!" Said Sol again insulted Ky.

"Why you won't trust her?" Said ky angrily.

"Because she is stubborn!" Said Sol again with high emotions.

SFX: KROSCACK…[bushes move]

"Ssh…Listen at something?" Said Ky realized about the sound.

"Bushes?" Said Sol tried to listen too.

"yeah…I think she was moving now…" Said Ky again.

"If she heard my last word, she will kill me…" Said Sol.

"Sshh…Look at that shadow…" Said Ky pointed at a shadow with big wing.

"Is that Millia?" Said Sol.

"I think So…" Said Ky.

They walked approach the shadow. When they were reached the shadow, They look at it but it's only Sky who don't wear his head band and his pony tail.

"Oh Sky…What are you doing here?" Said Ky asked him.

"I took my fallen head band…" Said Sky after he gestured at Ky.

"Ssshh….I thought you are Millia…" Said Sol regretted.

"Hey…I think that one is the real Millia…" Said Ky pointed at a white wing that hid behind a box.

"PULL IT YEAH!" Shouted Sol jump at the box but suddenly,

"KYAAAHH!!" Shouted Dizzy behind the box.

"Dizzy?!" Sol stopped his jump.

"Sol…" Said Dizzy softly.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Sol clearly.

"I wanted to find my ring…I thought my ring was fell here." Said Dizzy explain her problem.

"You have found it?" Asked Sol again.

"Yeah…I found it there…" Said Dizzy with her cute smiles.

"Good for you…" And Sol walked leave Dizzy.

"Wait…" Said Dizzy held Sol's hand.

"What?" Said Sol turn his face, Dizzy show a worried faces.

"Where Millia go?" Said Dizzy again.

"She was with you right?" Said Sol again.

"Well…After she asked me to do some sexy hot dance she fuck me, and I fallen asleep, after that I can't found her when I woke up to find my ring.." Said Dizzy more worried.

"You don't need to say that detail….To the point" Said Sol closed his ears.

"Ok…I lost Millia when I woke up and realized that my ring gone…" Said Dizzy cleared the info.

"HELL! WE MISS HER!" Shouted Sol to Sky and Ky.

"What? But we are here and we didn't see her?!" Said Ky won't believe it.

"What are you four looking for?" Shouted Mizzy stood at the roof top.

"Mizzy…Where is Millia?!" Said Sol angrily.

"Papa? She was gone to somewhere…" Said Mizzy with her evil Grind.

"What are you doing to Millia?!" Said Ky worried.

"I didn't do anything to her…But I will do something to you four!" Mizzy cast a green light that knocked at the ground quickly and grew a maze for them.

"Mizzy! What are you doing?" Said Dizzy disappointed.

"Well, Sol-san and Ky-san told me to make you busy Mom…" Mizzy laughed happily.

"That's…Stupid…" Said Ky held his anger at Mizzy.

"Oh..I think papa will need me to satisfy her sex wants…Bye…" And Mizzy leave them.

"That's…Forbidden sex…" Said Ky again held his anger.

"Hey...Stop held your anger to girl…You make me sick…" Said Sol to Ky immediately.

"You….Really…." Said Ky before he tried to stop himself to say any bad word in front of Dizzy and Sky.

"Ok…That's enough kidding boys.." Said Sol before he poked Ky's head.

"YOU FUCKING HELL!" Shout Ky angrily.

"Ohh…That's very bad word for child Mr. Kiske…" Said Dizzy warned Ky.

"Yeah..My bad…" Said Ky gently.

"Stop that… we must find the way out before an hour…" Said Sol cut their topic.

"Ok…Let's go find it…" Said Ky

In the other side, Millia who already realized from her drunk walk to NEVERMELT Dungeon.

"_Oh well…It's very cold here…" _Said Millia on her mind while she climbed up a mountain.

"Papa!" Called Mizzy from the sky.

"Mizzy?"

"Papa! Why you don't fly?" Said Mizzy after she hug Millia.

"Well…Actually, I do an exercise for my body." Said Millia.

"But it will be easier to fly right?" Said Mizzy again.

"Ok-ok…I tell the truth. If we fly, walking unit can notice us easily. But if we walk, flying unit or walking unit can't notice us easily." Said Millia explain Mizzy.

"I can help you with it Papa…" Said Mizzy held her potions.

"Huh? No for a potion again Mizzy…"

"I can guarantee for this one papa! Trust me…"

"Well…What is the effect?" Said Millia.

"It will make papa go to Papa's destination immediately..."

"I'll punish you if you lie" Millia took the potions and drink it.

"How it taste?" Said Mizzy.

"No effect…This one is failed potion, I think…" Said Millia.

"Hmm…I think so…Let's go Papa…" Said Mizzy smirked.

"Fine…Don't waste our time here…" Said Millia continue her climb.

"_Hehehe…If I kiss Papa, she will show her demon side… It will be cool…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind.

"Huff…That's burn my energies…" Said Millia sit down on the snow after she climbed up the mountain.

"Papa…" said Mizzy with blushed faces.

"I don't like that face Mizzy…What you want?" Said Millia. Suddenly, Mizzy kissed Millia and roll her tongue all around Millia's lips and tried to enter her mouth.

" Hmmphh!" Millia tried to reject her. But Mizzy held Millia's face and kiss Millia with orgasm. Suddenly, Millia calmed down for a while.

"Now…Let's see your demon side papa…" Said Mizzy after released Millia.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Screamed Millia wildly.

"Hahahahaha…Hahahaha…" Laught Mizzy with evil grind.

"KYAAA! KYAAAA!!! HYAAAAAA!!!" Screamed Millia wilder.

In the other side, Dizzy hear it. She was very shock.

"MILLIA-KUN!" Shouted Dizzy panic.

"Dizzy…What happens?" Said Sol.

"I heard Millia screaming…" Said Dizzy worried.

"Millia screaming? Impossible… Even if she wounded. She never screaming." Said Ky.

"But…" before Dizzy can talk, she hear Millia's scream once again.

"_AAARGHH!! DIZZY!! DIZZY!! KYAAAAAA!!!"_ screamed Millia on Dizzy's mind.

"I have to go!" Said Dizzy before she tried to fly. Suddenly, A roots grown and catch Dizzy's feet.

"Mom!" Shouted Sky cut the roots. But other roots come out and tried to squeeze Dizzy.

"GUN FLAME!" Sol burned those roots and Dizzy keep on flying.

"Watch out!" Shout Sky after he saw roots with spine tried to grab Dizzy.

"RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" Ky cut those roots before it touch Dizzy. Dizzy was fled away.

"Good…She can escape…" Said Sol.

"Now, let's finish this maze…" Said Ky.

"There is no way to get out Ky-samma…" Said Sky

"Huh? Why you say that?" Said Ky.

"Mizzy-ne chan always make unsolved Mystery…" Said Sky

"Huh? But There must be some way out there…" Said Ky.

"Hey...I think I found the way out…" said Sol.

"Huh?" Sky and Ky turn their face at Sol. They really surprised that someone like Sol can solve the unsolved mystery.

"Let's jump and destroy the maze…" Said Sol.

"It's a riot…stupid…" said Ky.

"No…It's brilliant Ky-samma…I'll help Sol-samma!" Said Sky.

"Great…Let's go…" Said Sol.

"I better find the way…" Said Ky stepped away, but when he walk away, sol pulled him and throw him to the sky. Many roots chase after Ky. Sol also jump and shot a big fire ball.

"SOLAR BOMB!"

Then, Sky also jumped and he cast hell fire breathe.

"GIGANTIC BLUE PATH!"

"O-M-G!! You two are riots!" Said Ky.

"Let's see what happens…" Said Sol grabbed Ky. Sky fly to Sol and Ky continued with a big explosion and make the maze disappear. They saw a black hole that almost closed.

"It must be Mizzy-nechan's teleport stuff! Let's go before it closed!" Shouted Sky, he grab Sol and Ky. Then, he threw them to the black hole. Before Sky reached the black hole too, the black hole closed. He must fly to NEVERMELT. The other side, Dizzy met Mizzy.

"Mizzy…where is your papa?" Said Dizzy asked Mizzy softly.

"Papa? You mean Millia Rage the Assassin?" Said Mizzy impolitely.

"She is not an Assassin anymore Mizzy…And She is your papa!" Said Dizzy a little bit mad.

"She is an Assassin now. Maybe, she killed so much people around…" Said Mizzy without looking at Dizzy's face.

"Mizzy! Look at your Mom when your Mom talks to you!" Said Dizzy angrily.

"Oh..Mom..You scold me…I'm scared like a kid!" Said Mizzy taunted Dizzy.

"Mizzy…Maybe I'm really patient but I can't hold that much anger!" Said Dizzy angrily again.

"Huh…Shut up Dizzy...You make me sick!" Shout Mizzy grew her sword from her hand.

"What you want Mizzy? Tell me…" Said Dizzy tried to be patient.

"I want…Your head…" Said Mizzy swung her sword immediately.

"Watch out!" Undine protected Dizzy.

"Huh? What is that?!" Said Mizzy surprised.

"It's my wing Mizzy…." Said Dizzy.

"Why I don't have the same things?" Said Mizzy.

"Because your wings are only tools…But my wings are my friends!" Said Dizzy.

"Prepare to fight Dizzy…" Said Necro gave Dizzy her scythe.

"_My Mom use a Death scythe?!" _Said Mizzy on her mind with surprised face.

"You never saw me fighting aren't you?" Said Dizzy.

"You…MUST DIE!" Mizzy jump and attacked Dizzy immediately.

"Hughh…" Dizzy swing her scythe to evade Mizzy's attack.

"You are pretty strong aren't you?" Said Mizzy again.

"You never be a real adult without experience…" Said Dizzy pulled her necklace with Silver Cross hanging on it. There also wrotten "MILLIA" letter on the middle of the cross.

"Hmmph..Adult? I don't want to be an Adult!" Said Mizzy angrily.

"Why?" asked Dizzy sadly.

"Because adult not fun!" Said Mizzy.

"You just don't understand…Adult have their own fun, Teen have their own fun, Child had their own fun…For Example, In your teenager age, you have fun with read a porn book secretly and hid it in some hidden place. But In adult age, you will got someone you love, get married and do it. After you did it, you will know that porn book is not fun anymore." Said Dizzy tried to explain.

"Well…How about work? I won't go to work and find money…I just want to sleep or hanging around." Said Mizzy gave a reason.

"Work just like a school. But it more challenging and you got a money from your job, not a mark anymore.." Said Dizzy.

"Cih…I'm to lazy for it…" Said Mizzy.

"Mizzy…you need to be responsible someday…Because Me, and Millia not live forever…Someday, we will leave you…" said Dizzy sadly.

"Huh…Papa will be with me forever! But not to you! You will die today…" Said Mizzy tried to swung her sword again.

"You never understand Mizzy!" Dizzy hit Mizzy's sword and the sword blew up.

"Aih.." Screamed Mizzy fell down to the snow, Dizzy put her scythe on Mizzy's neck.

"Kill me…" Said Mizzy closed her eyes.

"When we make you…We are not in a soft and comfortable bed. We are not in a romantic place or beautiful flower bed, or in a grass field with a cold breeze. We are in some island, with corpse around us. Blood in my hand, and Millia was wounded so deep in her stomach. All we wish, is only….you became someone who can help this human being. I won't you die, I won't you being someone who kill human being, I won't you suffering in your life, I won't you died in your love hand. Please, try to be an adult is hurt, but the pleasure you have will be paid after you reach a success." Explained Dizzy softly.

"I….I….I just….I just want you love me….just like you love Papa…And I want papa love me just like she love you…" Said Mizzy with cried.

"Mizzy, we love you so much…Why you thinking that we don't love you?" Said Dizzy.

"Why you always scold me? Why you always leave me alone and gone somewhere else with papa?!" Said Mizzy still with cried.

"Mizzy…You are not a child anymore. You can do everything by yourself right? We trust you that you can do everything you want, and with that, you can train yourself for that day right?" Said Dizzy explained.

"What day?" Said Mizzy tried to stop her cried.

"The day when we leave you and can't comeback." Said Dizzy sadly.

"Mom….I'm sorry…But….Mom…" Mizzy close her eyes.

"Yes honey?" Said Dizzy pulled her scythe back.

"I want you die now!" Shouted Mizzy and she jump and reached Dizzy's neck and tried to squeeze it.

"Uhh…Why you…" Dizzy struggled.

"If you died, papa will care me more than everything!" Said Mizzy.

"You…Just…" Dizzy closed her eyes slowly and fell down to the snow.

"Hahaha..you are really weak…" said Mizzy.

**CHAPTER 11: ENTERING THE NEVERMELT DUNGEON**

Sol and Ky walked in some village. The village was empty and many corpses around the village.

"I smell blood around here…" Said Ky.

"Yeah…and this place looks like a hell…" Said Sol looked at a head that hanged with a string on the roof.

"This place really full of death…what happens here?" Said Ky walked through the village with his guy.

"I don't know…" Said Sol before he stopped and realized that he stepped on a blood puddles.

"The blood still fresh…The death just happened…" Said Sol explained Ky.

"Hey…Did you hear something…?" Said Ky,

"What?" said Sol tried to hear up what voices it is.

"It sounds like someone ripping a flesh…" Said Ky again.

"Let's find the noise source…" Said Sol walked around and he found a hand without body part with so many strings on it fingers.

"Wow…It looks like she wanted to climb up something with strings…" Sol took the hand and pulled one of the strings. Ky walked to some house and he saw that Millia was holding a female corpse and her body was full of blood.

"Millia-san…what are you doing with that female corpse?" Asked Ky gently. Millia didn't answer him.

"_That's weird…_" Said Ky on his mind. Suddenly Millia raised her hand and set her hand to the female chest and rip it. Then, she ate the flesh.

"Oh My God!" shouted Ky. Millia turn her face to Ky . Ky saw the female corpse and he noticed that the female corpse didn't have any bodies flesh anymore and the bone was disseminated. Millia threw the corpse away and she walked to Ky. Ky tried to retreat slowly but Millia walked and stop him.

"Millia-san, If you killed someone that way, it break a law…So please, stop it..." Said Ky gently.

"I'm hungry…" Said Millia softly and she hug Ky, she also sniffed Ky's body and she licked Ky's neck.

"Oh…what you want Millia-san?" Said Ky a little excited.

"I want your flesh for my dinner…" Said Millia showed her claws. Ky shocked and he kicked Millia. He run out and found that Sol was walked to him.

"Oh…there you are…this is not strings…this is a Hair and it looks like Millia's hair…" Said Sol showed the hair.

"Too late…I know where she is…" Said Ky.

"Huh? You mean on that house?"

"Yes.."

"There she is, I can see her…" Said Sol look at Millia who walked out slowly.

"Grrrr….." Growled Millia and she set a wolf pose.

"Wow…wow….she is a werewolf?" Said Sol calmly.

"No…It's a demon Millia…there is no fur on her bodies and…" before Ky can finish his words, Millia stood up back like a human and her left hand turn into a big monster hand with spikes and claws. Then, she back to wolf pose.

"Now…I can call it demon…" Said Sol.

"Watch out!" shouted Ky before Millia jumped and tried to slash Sol.

"Hey...watch out with your big claws!"

"Grrrr….Don't bother me…grrr…." Growled Millia again.

"We are not bothering you at all…" Said Sol.

"Graaaawww…." Growled Millia again. She jump and tried to crash Sol but Ky pulled Sol and run away.

"Yes we are! We bother her dumb!" Shouted Ky while running.

"Hey, she is chasing us!" Shout Sol. Millia ran like wolf and her fangs grow sharper and longer.

"AAAIIIHHH!!!" Screamed Ky ran faster and Sol jump in front of him and join ran away.

"Yaaaaaawwww!! WHY SHE CHASING US!??!!" Shouted Ky.

"I don't know! Maybe she likes you…" Said Sol calmly.

"She loves Dizzy you dumb!" Said Ky.

"No..I mean she likes your flesh!" Said Sol again and he ran faster.

"What a…" said Ky before he kicked a stumbling rock and fell down. Millia approach him.

"Grrrr…..Don't...Bother me….Grrr…" growled Millia at Ky and she show her fangs.

"Millia…calm down…calm down…I will increase your wage…" Said Ky scared.

"Grrr…." Millia stood up like a human again, she took a deep breathes.

"_What she want to do next…?"_ Said Ky on his mind.

"HAAAUUUUUUURWWW!!!" Howled Millia loudly and the moon eclipse happened.

"Oh my God… she turned into a real demon now…" Said Ky on his mind, he stood up and ran again.

"GRAAAUUAWAW…HAAAUUUUUURRHHH!!" Howled Millia again with her loud voice, she run after Ky again. In the other side, Mizzy wait Dizzy to woke up but Dizzy was not moved at all.

"Hmm…Let's crash this head…" Mizzy put her feet on Dizzy's head but suddenly Dizzy grab her feet and threw her away.

"Aiihh!!" Screamed Mizzy before she thrown away highly. Dizzy flew and she grabbed Mizzy in the air and she spins her, then she threw her to the land again. Before Mizzy reach the land, Dizzy landed and she grab Mizzy and threw her to the skies again. She repeated the move until 10 times and finally, Dizzy grab Mizzy and spin her on the land and put her on the ground slowly.

"I'm dizzied….Ohh…The world spinning…Ohh…My…." Muttered Mizzy, she did a dizzied dance and fell down to the snow.

"That was your punishment for putting your feet on my head…" Said Dizzy, She approach Mizzy.

"You better sleep here for a while ok? You will be ok if you obey me…" Said Dizzy cast a big shell to protect Mizzy. Then Dizzy heard Millia's howl once again.

"Millia…I'm coming for you…" Said Dizzy before she flew to find Millia. In some dark place with only one way out and it was guarded by a fierce blonde long haired demon with her one big black wing, showed her long and sharp fangs and muscled left hand with it claws, Sol and Ky were stood there.

"_God…Please…save us…"_ said Ky on his mind.

"HYAAAA!!!" Sol rushed to Millia and swung his blade, Millia used her hair to evade.

"Grrr…." Millia jump back and attack Sol wildly. Sol dashed back and he rush again to attack Millia.

Suddenly the moon eclipse started to gone and Millia started to rage around.

" GRAAA!!AARRHH! RAAHH!" Millia stood up and touched her glowing blue eyes.

"Sol! Stop! She will turn back into human!" Shouted Ky before Sol reach Millia.

"Wow…Wo…I can't stop…." Said Sol who can't stop his ran.

"Just change direction or do something that can't kill her..!" Said Ky again.

"Ok…" Sol grab Millia's head and threw her to the wall, the wall was broken. The moon shines brightly.

"Ouch…My head…" moan Millia on some dark place.

"Millia-san? You woke up?!" said Ky worried.

"Where am I…?" Said Millia tried to woke up.

"I don't know…" Said Sol again.

"Oh…why the temperatures turn so cold?" Said Ky stroke his arm to get a heat.

"Wait…wait…I can see some light here…" said Millia peeked to a little light from the dark place.

"Yeah...what you plan?" Said Sol again approach Millia.

"Hmm…I smell blood here…" Said Millia sniffed on the air.

"Come on...You are stupid…The blood came from your hands…" said Sol again pointed at Millia's hand.

"What? I don't kill anyone else!" Said Millia annoyed with Sol word.

"Don't piss me off…What you remember after leaving Holy Order Office?" asked Sol to Millia.

"I walk to the NEVERMELT and climb up the mountain and I met Mizzy, she gave me a potion that can make me go to NEVERMELT without delay…" Said Millia.

"Now, here…I gave you a light and look at your clothes!" Said Sol make a fire with his hand. Millia look at her clothes and it's full of bloods.

"What happens to me…?" Said Millia.

"Ok…tried to remember what are you doing after drank that potion?" Said Sol pointed at Millia's face.

"I feel free and….I ran like a hell, I met someone. He ran from me and I follow him, then I went to a villages. When I saw many human, I feel hungry and I want eat some flesh…that's all…" Said Millia counted with her fingers.

"Well…You suck…" Said Sol.

"How dare you say that to me!" Shouted Millia.

"Stop…The thing is, where we are now!" Said Ky stopped Millia and Sol Argument.

"Maybe I want to check out that light…Bye.." Millia walked to the light inside the dark place.

"Hey…wait…" Before Ky can finish his words, Sol pulled him inside the dark place followed Millia.

**CHAPTER 12: NEVERMELT ROSE AND THE DOPPELGANGER**

Sol, Ky and Millia tried to find the clues about the light source. They walk in the shadow guided by Eddie, Millia grope the wall and she found some hidden door.

"Oops…I think I found something here." Said Millia touched the wall softly.

"But There still a way straight here, what is that door function then?" Asked Sol pointed at the straightway.

"Let's give a mark here and let's go straight first…!" Said Ky pulling out some string from his clothes and gave it some electric power.

"What is that thing for?" Asked Millia with a little curiosity on her mind.

"Oh…It's for marking something, when I put this there, it will glow and if I connect my electric power to my sword, it will glowing brighter and my sword will guide us to where the string locations." Explained Ky.

"Hmmm….I didn't understand much but…Just go with it…" Said Millia before she is continues her way.

"Sometime you are smart..I love you…" Whispered Sol to Ky,

"Hey…You just too dumb!" Shouted Ky to Sol.

"Let's go..." Said Sol winked his eye.

After 10 minutes walk, Millia kicked something.

"I think I kicked Something…Sol, can you make some light?" Said Millia.

"Here…" Sol gave Millia some light using his fire.

"What a Fuck!" Shouted Ky surprised.

"What is this Hell?" Shouted Millia a little bit surprised.

"Wow…They look nice aren't they?" Said Sol pointed at a pair of corpses fallen on the ground with no head and hands.

"It's very weird…They must be slain by someone…" Said Ky examined the corpses.

"I think they are slain tonight…I can smell the blood still wet…" Said Millia tried to examine the blood near the corpse neck.

"Maybe they are one of your victims Millia…" said Sol tried to tease Millia.

"Fuck…Don't blame me for every death tonight!" Said Millia a little bit mad.

"The Assassin Blood still in your heart right?" Said Sol again pointed at Millia's chest.

"Hmmph…Shut up…You stupid Guilty Gear!" Said Millia tried to reply Sol's tease.

"Hey…I found something on the corpse!" Said Ky pulled out some paper from the corpse.

"Piece of paper?" Said Sol curious.

"It's blank!" Said Millia annoyed.

"Oh…No…It's not Millia-san…Did anyone have a laser or light?" Asked Ky to Millia and Sol.

"My Fire…" Said Sol cast out a fire ball on his hand.

"Aaa…No…No…Not fire…!" Said Ky putting off the paper from the fire.

"Maybe this will help…" Said Millia pulled her shinning hairpin.

"Oh..Thats very helping me Millia-san…" Said Ky took Millia's shinning hairpin.

"_Hmmph…That male lady really made me sick…"_ Said Sol on his mind with full of jealousy.

"Hey! This is a map!" Said Ky surprised.

"Really? Can I take a look…? Ok...thanks..!" Said Millia and she took the paper quickly without Ky's agreement.

"Hey! Be careful…" Shout Ky a little worried about the paper.

"Oh…My Gosh…This is it…This is where the NEVERMELT ROSE kept!" Said Millia very excited and she ran took her hairpin, ran away from Sol and Ky.

"Hey! Don't leave us alone!" Shout Ky tried to chase Millia but suddenly, Sol pulled Ky back.

"Watch out!"

"Oh..!" Ky was pulled back by Sol before a scorpion tried to cut Ky's head.

"Thanks Sol…I'm glad you save me…" Said Ky with smiles.

"It's not a time to say thanks dumb head….It's time to kill that sucks Scorpion…!" Said Sol prepared with his swords.

"Ok…" Said Ky before he prepared his sword too.

"_I wonder if Millia will be ok there…."_ Said Sol and Ky on their mind. In the other side, Millia found some wall with a mark on it.

"_Hmm…The Rose must be behind this wall…"_ Said Millia on her mind.

"Hsss…." The Monsters that skipped by Millia while she ran come and they gathered in one places.

"_Oh my God….I doesn't think they like me…" _Said Millia on her mind again after she turned her head to those monsters.

"GRAAUUWW!!" Roared Millia to scare away those monsters. The small monsters ran away but the medium sized and the big sized didn't care about the roar.

"Well…You are a daredevil huh?" Millia approach those monsters and the medium sized started to be frightened.

"GROOAAARRRR!!!" Roared Millia again with louder voices. The medium sized monsters ran away.

"And last…You…" Millia pointed at some of the big monster who has a hardest shell on his back.

"Hisss….." The big monsters approach Millia.

"Come on…You want my flesh huh?" Millia taunted the monsters.

"SHAAASSSS!!" The big monster jumped to attack Millia.

"Gotcha!" Said Millia grab the monster.

"Hey…I think you need a tougher shell…" Said Millia torn up the monster's shell easily.

"SYAAA!!!" Moaned The monster.

"Oh…I think you also need a hard skin…" Said Millia again while she pulled the monster's skin until it detached from it body.

"Grr…" barked the other monsters.

"GROAAARRRR!!" Roared Millia again with louder voices until those big monsters were ran away.

"Hmm…I will finish you now…" Said Millia before she stab her hair to the monster who grabbed by Millia last time. The monster dead and it blood blown up to all over the wall.

"Come on...Monster is not a big problem for me…" Said Millia again.

"Well…How about facing me?" Said someone from the wall with mark.

"Huh?" Millia turn her head to the wall with mark.

"I mean…Facing me…" said Dizzy appeared from the wall with mark.

"Dizzy? What are you doing here?" Said Millia a little frightened.

"What I'm doing here? It's not your business… But what you do here, Is my business!" Said Dizzy madly.

"Uh…Why?"

"Because you make my house dirty!" Said Dizzy swung her scythe at Millia.

"Whoop…Stop…I'm sorry Dizzy…I don't know that you are the owner of this dungeon." Said Millia

"I have life here for 50000th years without any intruder and you come here easily…" Said Dizzy keep swung her scythe.

"What? Your age is 50000th years old? I thought you are 21th years old now…" Said Millia tried to parry Dizzy's attack.

"Shut up you old lady!" Said Dizzy swung her scythe faster.

"_What? Even Dizzy was mad at me, she will never say that to me!"_ Said Millia on her mind.

"You are 35th years old and you have slain a monster with older age than you!" Said Dizzy again.

"That's why I am an expert!" Said Millia swung her lance at Dizzy.

"I know your fighting style Millia…You will never beat me!" Said Dizzy swung her scythe again.

"I also know your fighting style Dizzy…Remember that I'm your wife!" Said Millia again.

"I better divorced with you than stayed with someone like you…" Said Dizzy madly.

"Uh…" Millia was really shocked with that word.

"_Why I'm so scared?"_ Said Millia on her mind.

"Die you old lady!" Dizzy jumped and she tried to crash Millia's head.

"You…YOU ARE NOT MY DIZZY!" Millia stabbed her lance at Dizzy's stomach.

"Hahaha…You can't kill me with that dirty lance Millia…" Said Dizzy swung her scythe and it stabbed Millia's back.

"Urgh!" moaned Millia. Dizzy released Millia's lance from her stomach and she pulled her scythe again. Then, Dizzy warped Millia with a thick spider web inside her pocket.

"Maybe a little torment will be great…" Said Dizzy licked her bloody scythe.

"Shit…" Said Millia softly. Dizzy started to scratches Millia's body with her scythe and torn Millia's beautiful skin. Then Dizzy also scratch Millia's face and lick the blood running from Millia's face.

"I love you Millia…" Said Dizzy keep licking Millia's wound.

"Ahh…Hurts!" moaned Millia.

"Oh...I just remember something…" Dizzy opened Millia's trousers and pulled her dick out.

"What will you do with that?!" Said Millia frightened. Dizzy crouched down and bite Millia's dick.

"ARGH! That's Hurt!" Moaned Millia again.

"Since the first time it appears in your life Millia, I wanted to bite it and see what happens…" Said Dizzy.

"Get off!" Said Millia kicked Dizzy's face and release the spider web using her hair. She closed her trousers and took her lance.

"I have told you that you are not my Dizzy…" Said Millia pointed her lance at Dizzy's face.

"Kill me…" Said Dizzy closed her eyes.

"NO MILLIA! IT WILL COUNTER YOUR ATTACK!" Shouted Sol pulled Millia back.

"Are you ok Millia-san?" Said Ky worried.

"Ky? Sol? How you two can get there?" Said Millia with a tired intonation

"We follow those frightened monster's foot prints and we follow your roar." Said Sol.

"Ok…I have found the Nevermelt Rose! It behind that wall…please broke it!" said Millia.

"Oh No...You never do that!" Said Dizzy before she turns into Justice.

"What a hell…" Sol walked back.

"She is that perfect Gear…" Said Ky.

"Who is she?" Said Millia a little bit confused.

"The most perfect gear ever made in the world. We have slain her, she's not a real Justice. She is the doppelganger. She will copy what we afraid for." Said Ky.

"I understand now…" Said Millia.

"Sol? Are you ok with it?" Said Ky turned his face at where Sol stood but Sol was gone.

"What? Where is he?" Said Millia confused.

"I have teleported them to some stage under this place…" Said Eddie appeared from Millia's shadow.

"Great…I can't help him now…" Said Ky regretted.

"He will be ok…" Said Millia.

"Mr. Kiske…I also found some Job for you, so please go there…" Said Eddie warped Ky with the shadow and teleported him to some place.

**CHAPTER 13: THE ANCIENT WEAPONS**

"WHOAAAA!!!" Shouted Ky fell from Eddie's shadow.

"Ouch!" Moaned Ky after his face smacked to the floor. Ky woke up and he saw four weapons in stabbed in four stone. He also saw some weird words on the floor.

"It's...the ancient word. I think I can try to read it…" Said Ky took his book.

"_**Postwar Admin. Bureau Report, #003. The Holy Orders made a fatal weapon. Since the fortune teller said a war between human and gear will explode, our four elite Holy Order tried to find a fatal weapon. The First weapon called Bagudra, The weapon that immune to fire. Legend said, It was made from Dragon Fangs and unbreakable weapon. It also perfected with anti-carat and legendary ruby that legend said it have a hidden power to absorb fire element around…"**_ Ky stopped reading and look at the weapon placed at the north. The weapon is big, tough, shaped like blade and dark red colored.

"_**The second weapon, called Kiserainai. The weapon was light but tough as an iron, it can conduct a lightning and perfected with a magical sapphire on the bottom of the sword which can increase electrical power. Legend said it was used by a noble knight and the soul of him absorbed in the sapphire."**_ Ky stopped reading again and look at some long and slim sword in the west.

"_**Legend said, the third and the fourth weapon were found together in one place. The first one called Saber no Raito or Sword of light. It was made from angel's bone and Valkyrie's feather. It also perfected with tourmaline gem as the armor of the sword's edge. Every time it hurt it's victim, it will decrease the victim's life span and if the victim's died, it will ate the victims soul and became a stronger sword. This age, the owner only used it once. She freezes the weapon because it's too strong for her."**_ Ky look at a small weapon frozen in the east.

"_**The last weapon called as Kama no Sainan. It was made from the devil's wings and the angel's wing. The stick was made from the toughest iron and it perfected with an opal in the top of the stick used for absorbing every magic nearby. Legend said, the one who can pull the weapons is the true owner of it."**_ Ky look at a scythe looking weapon stabbed on the freezing block where Saber no Raito placed.

"Wow...Those weapons really cool. I wonder if I can take them home and display it at the hall." Said Ky on his mind.

"_You can take one…"_ Someone whispered at Ky.

"Who's there?" Ky look at every edges of the room.

"_I'm not anyone else...I'm unknown to life and nor to death…"_ said the voices.

"What you want?" Said Ky clearly.

"_You can take one of the swords, just for you and only you…"_ said the voices again.

"Where are you?" Said Ky before he started to walk around.

"_Why so serious? It's free…"_

"Shut up! Where are you now? I heard you talking there." Ky walked around the weapons.

"_Why you don't believe me? Take one of the weapons and save your friends!" _said the voices again.

"I will never believe something unseen!" shouted Ky held his sword.

"_You can see me then…"_

"Where are you?"

"_Rotate to 11 o'clock!"_ said the sound.

"Ok…"

"_Move forward three times and move left once without changing the rotation!"_

"Ready…" Ky move and he stood behind Kiserainai.

"I don't see you! Where are you?" Said Ky again.

"_Down there please…"_

"You are a sword?" Said Ky politely.

"_Actually, I'm sealed here…"_

"How could it be?" said Ky.

"_I do a big mistake that make two of my friends met their death…"_

" Hmm…What kind of mistake you make?"

"_Later, let's go to that door ok?"_

"There is no door in this room!" Said Ky angrily.

"_There it is! You just don't see it!"_

"Where is it?"

"_Go to north and slam yourself at the wall which had a little mark on it."_

"If I didn't found it, I will kick you…"

"_Just do it! Ok?"_

Ky ran to north and search the mark, after he saw the mark he move backward and rush to the wall.

SFX: *SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!*

Nothing happened.

"I kick you stupid sword!"

"_Wait! Wait! See what happen next!"_

"Ok…"

Suddenly, a big stairs fallen in front of Ky. Sol and Justice also fell down in front of Ky.

"What a hell!" shouted Ky surprised.

"What are you doing here little brat?" Said Sol after he kicked Justice to the wall.

"Ah! He is the owner of the north weapon! Told him to take it!" Said Kiserainai sword to Ky.

"SOL! TAKE THAT BLADE! FIGHT WITH IT!" shouted Ky immediately.

"Alright!" Sol ran to the Bagudra and took it. Sol ran back to Justice.

"No...No…" Said Justice started to be frightened.

"Die!" Shouted Sol swung his blade.

"KRYAAAAAA!!!" screamed Justice with her robotic sounds.

"Huh…It's too easy.." Said Sol.

"Don't be happy first, I'm not the only one here!" shouted Justice before she disappear.

"What she means?" said Ky.

"I don't know…" Said Sol.

"I know…" said Doppelganger Millia appeared on the top of stair and throw Millia to the floor near Ky.

"Millia!" Shouted Ky.

"What you did to her Doppelganger?" said Sol angrily.

"She tried to take the flower…" Said Doppelganger Millia showed the frozen flower.

"Millia! Millia! Millia!" said Ky slapping Millia's face.

"She will not wake up Mr. Kiske…" said Dizzy coldly.

"You….will pay for her…" said Sol angry.

"And you will pay for my brother!" said Doppelganger Millia rushing to Sol.

"Oh..Dear…Millia are you ok?" Shouted Ky again.

"Ky…I want to give this flower to Dizzy...please take me out from this dungeon…" said Millia with a small voice.

"What? But that flower was with Doppelganger? Why you have it…?" Said Ky with a small voice.

"It's a fake…This is the real one, so take me out from the dungeon..I know the real Dizzy was there…" Said Millia.

"Ok! Ok! I take you!" Shout Ky held Millia out from the dungeon.

"Sssh! Wait! Take me too!" said the Kiserainai.

"Ok.." Ky bite Kiserainai and continue to run again.

"Ouch! Ouch! That's hurt Crazy!" Moaned Kiserainai.

**CHAPTER 14: FEARLESS DIZZY**

After Ky ran a half way to the dungeon, Ky stumbled a rock and fell. Millia who are in The Ky's hands also tossed away.

" Ahh! Millia!" shouted Ky.

"Hup..I got you my dear…" said someone from outside.

"Who is it?" said Ky.

"It's me Mr. Kiske…" Said Dizzy with a smiles.

"Dizzy! Millia need your help! She can die!" Shout Ky worried.

"Ah..Millia just need my lovely kiss and her body will be healed even she lost all of her blood…" said Dizzy tried to kiss Millia, but before her lips touched Millia's lips, Millia turn into Eddie who protruding his lips.

"AIIHHH!!" Screamed Dizzy threw Eddie away.

"What? Eddie?" Shouted Ky angrily.

"Sorry…I just want a kiss from Dizzy…" said Eddie stroke his head.

"Where is Millia?" Asked Dizzy worried.

"She still at the basement, she brings the real rose…"

"What rose?" Asked Dizzy with curiosity

"Damn Eddie…She must be surprised with it!" Shouted Ky scold Eddie.

"I'm sorry…"

"No…No, I'm surprised, really…!" said Dizzy.

"What?"

"You four went to this dungeon only to take a rose? What is it for?" asked Dizzy.

"Errh…Well…" Before Ky can finished his word, Sol screamed.

"AAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"SOL!" Shouted Ky worried.

"Let's go Mr. Kiske!" Dizzy pulled Ky and Eddie ride on Dizzy's shadow.

After they reached the place where Sol fell down on the floor and Doppelganger Sol stood in front of him.

"Sol! Are you ok?" shouted Ky.

"Oh..There you are…" The Doppelganger Sol approach Ky.

"You…What you want?" said Ky angrily.

"Kill you before I kill him…" said the Doppelganger turn into Ky.

"What?" Ky shocked.

"Wait…" Dizzy shoved the Doppelganger until he fell.

"Huh? Who are you?" The Doppelganger woke up.

"I'm Dizzy…The commander of Gear and the wife of Millia Rage who you tried to slain!" said Dizzy

"No…Not that...Why you don't be afraid of yourself? Other creature did!" The Doppelganger confused, he turn into anything he ever turned to.

"I'm not scared with myself…" said Dizzy.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" The Doppelganger turned into Dizzy but it was not glowing like when he turned into Sol, Millia, and Ky...

"I'm Dizzy and it's me, my power is me, my emotion is me, and every part of me is me. Why I must be afraid of me if I can control them? " Said Dizzy pointed herself.

"Other creatures were afraid that they can't do anything and they rather die than life with their self. But why you don't be afraid of it?" Said Doppelganger held his body.

"Because every times I do something and failed, I know that someday, I can do it and death is not the short way to be freed from this life! For me, death means entering a new world…New world without friends and enemies, without tools and logical ways, the endless world full of boring day of course." shouted Dizzy.

"You want a death?" said the Doppelganger.

"No...I don't want…I don't want to leave this colorful world…And I'm not afraid of death because I can protect myself from uncommon death like killing myself or being killed…"

"How?" asked the Doppelganger.

"By saying that, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Shouted Dizzy

"You...You…You RUIN ME!" screamed the doppelganger and he tried to crash Dizzy's head.

"Ky! Stab him now!" shouted Kiserainai.

"HYAAT!" Ky stabbed his sword to the Doppelganger. The Doppelganger disappears.

"Fyuh...That's very close Mrs. Rage" said Ky politely.

"Well...thanks…" Dizzy rotated to Sol, She approach Sol and heal Sol with her power.

"Thanks So much Dizzy…" Said Sol.

"Let's go home…" Said Ky.

"Wait…I haven't found My Millia yet…" Said Dizzy.

"Oh..You right….I think we have to find her…" said Ky again.

"She is over there…" Said Sol.

"Where is she?" asked Dizzy looking around.

"She is there Mrs. Rage…" Said Ky frightened.

"Behind you, Watch out!" Sol threw his Blade at Millia who stood behind Dizzy.

"GRAAHH!" Millia growled and fell.

"Millia-kun?" Dizzy look at her back.

"She turns into a demon again…" Said Ky.

"Hello Mom, Sol-san and Ky-san…" said Mizzy.

"How you can get out from that barrier?" said Dizzy.

"Sky helped me Mom…" said Mizzy.

"Where is Sky now?" said Dizzy.

"I don't know…maybe he was at the Hell with three headed Dog…" Said Mizzy happy.

"You…Must be punished!" Said Dizzy a little bit mad.

"Punish me after facing my Papa…" Said Mizzy with a tricky smile.

"Grrr…" Millia growled at Dizzy with steady wolf pose.

"Millia…You won't attack me aren't you?" Said Dizzy to Millia.

"No…Dizzy…look..She was blinded…" Said Sol pointed at Millia's eyes.

"Huh?" Dizzy look at Millia's eyes. Her eyes is not blue anymore, it was all yellow and shinning.

"Hahaha…I think I want to watch your death…Attack them Papa.." Mizzy laughed.

"GRAAW!" Millia Jumped at Sol and she tried to cut Sol's head.

"Watch out!" Ky protected Sol.

"Hey…I want to punch her…" Said Sol.

"Get your sword and let's fight!" Said Ky while he tried to parry Millia's attack.

"Graww!" Millia pushed Ky until he fell to the floor.

"Hold on Ky! I'm coming!" Sol ran to Ky and pushed Millia.

"GRAAWW!!" Millia pushed Sol back and she scratch Sol's arm.

"Hurt! You shit!" Said Sol punched Millia's face. They rolled on the floor and keep attacking each other.

"Millia! Come here!" Shouted Dizzy.

"Grr…?" Millia calmed down and she approach Dizzy.

"You are a good wife Millia…" Said Dizzy happily and hug Millia.

"What a…?" Ky confused.

"Oh…Love is blind right?" Said Sol woke up from the floor.

"Yes it is!" Mizzy appear behind Sol and threw Sol's old Blade at Millia's head.

"GRAAAAUU!!" Millia turn her face to Sol and she slammed Sol.

"Argh! You really a dumb head!" Sol and Millia started to fight again.

"Ohh..Millia..Don't attack him!" Dizzy pulled Millia's hair. Ky also did the same.

"Wait…It's not her hair Mrs. Rage…" Said Ky.

"Whatever…Let's pull her away…" Said Dizzy.

"_It's a tail…"_ Said Ky on his mind.

"Fucking Hell…It must be a violence show…why it turned into a comedy show?" Said Mizzy feels annoyed.

"Come back here Milliaaaa…" Dizzy and Ky still trying to Pull Millia away.

"Grrrr…" Millia tried to scratch Sol but Sol held her hands.

"_I think I got to increase the dosage…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind, she walk approach Millia and she tried to pour a tears of berserker potion but suddenly, Eddie tried to evade it.

"Don't play with my master body!" Shouted Eddie tried to evade the potion from Millia's body. But It make it worse, The potion glass broken and the potion poured to Millia's body.

"Oops…" Said Eddie.

"Ahh! No! I can't control her again!" Said Mizzy worried.

"Yeah, So?" Asked Eddie.

"GRRAAAAAA!!!" Millia stood up and threw Sol, Ky, Mizzy and Dizzy.

"What happen next?" said Ky.

"HAUUUURRRRRRWWWW!!!" Millia howled and two long and strong horns grown at her head, her black wing turn into a dragon wing and her tail and hair grown longer.

"What a Fuck!" Shouted Sol.

"We better run away…" said Mizzy before she stood up and ran away.

"Run for your life!" Eddie, Sol, and Ky stood up and ran away follows Mizzy.

"Wait!" Dizzy was not standing up, she just sit down there.

"GRAAWW! GRAW!" Millia ran after Sol, Ky, Mizzy, and Eddie.

"What we can do now? She will kill all of us!" shouted Mizzy worried.

"It's your fault!" Said Sol angrily.

"Why we run away?" Said Ky.

"Because she is chasing us!" Said Mizzy.

"WAIITT!!! MILLIA!! SOL! KY! MIZZY! EDDIE!!" Shouted Dizzy tried to chase them.

"Run here!" Sol turned left.

"No! here!" Ky turned right.

"Up there!" Mizzy fly to some ventilation.

"GRAAAWW!" Millia stopped her steps, she confused who will be her first victim.

"Millia…Wait over there…!" Dizzy shouted from behind. Suddenly, the roof broken and Mizzy fell.

"Ouch! I thought it can hold out my weight!" said Mizzy.

Then Sol and Ky come out in beside Mizzy.

"Hey! I thought I already far away from you…" Said Sol and Ky pointed at each other.

"Shut up! Let's run again!" Mizzy stood up and ran away again.

"What a fuck…Why this blonde demon follow me?" Said Sol.

"Run!" Ky pulled Sol and ran away.

"GRAAAWWW!!" Millia chased them again.

"DON'T RUN FROM MEEE!!" Shouted Dizzy from behind. But Dizzy was too slow.

"_Oh…I wonder if something can help me to move…"_ said Dizzy on her mind. Then, she saw the road were slippery and full of dust. She also saw some broken board.

"I think I have some idea…" Dizzy stroked her chin. In the other side, Sol, Ky and Mizzy were trying to hide from Millia.

"Ssshhh…no talking…ok?" whispered Ky to Sol and Mizzy.

"Grrr..." Millia growled, she tried to find Sol, Ky and Mizzy.

"Ha…Ha…" Mizzy almost sneezing but Ky pushes Mizzy's nose so she was not sneezing.

"Ohh…Heavenly Father…That was close…" Said Ky.

"HATCHOOO!" Sol Sneezing.

"Oops…"

"GRAAAWW!!" Millia found them, she broke the wall and chase them again.

"SOOL! WHY YOU DO THAT!" Shouted Ky.

"It's the dust fault!" Said Sol.

"Hatchoo! Hatchoo!" Sneezed Mizzy, she had a little allergic with dust.

"GRAAAWW!" Millia roared, she chase them.

"GET TO THE STAGE!" Shouted Dizzy from behind. She was riding an Ice board she made using undine's power.

"Dizzy?" Sol stopped and look at behind. He saw Dizzy carried three ice boards on her hands. She threw one to Sol.

"That was a nice Idea Dizzy…" Said Sol.

"Thanks…Here…Ky, Mizzy…take it…" Said Dizzy gave the other ice board to Ky and Mizzy.

"Thanks Mrs. Rage…It's very nice…" Said Ky.

"This is great mom…" Said Mizzy smiled to her mother.

"She will never chase us again right?" Said Ky.

"Yeah...what faster than a slipping ice board?" Said Mizzy.

"How about…her Iron Saber moves?" Said Dizzy.

"Huh?" Sol, Ky and Mizzy look at behind, they saw Millia riding a big sword made from her hair and designed to slip away.

"What a fucking hell!" Said Mizzy, she hit her ice board. She tried to redesign it.

"No Mizzy! It's fragile!" Said Dizzy, but it was too late, Mizzy broke her ice board.

"GRAAA!!" Millia tried to catch Mizzy.

"KYAAAA!!!" Mizzy screamed but Dizzy pulled Mizzy to her arms before Millia captured her.

"Gotcha!" Said Dizzy held Mizzy on her arms.

"Oh My…That was close isn't it?" Said Ky.

"I don't know how to thanks Mom…" Said Mizzy.

"Be a nice girl Mizzy…" Said Dizzy smiled.

"I'll think about it first Mom…." said Mizzy.

"GRAAA!!" Millia glide faster and she tried to capture Sol and Ky.

"Get off you stupid Dog!" shouted Sol at Millia.

"Sol...Watch out!" Millia moved her hair to catch Sol.

"Hmm…?" Sol looked at his back and Millia was trying to catch Sol.

"Fuck Off!" Sol kicked Millia's dick.

"AUUUU!" Millia fell down and struggled around.

"Millia-kun!" Dizzy stopped her ice board and she let Mizzy ride it.

"Mom! Wait!" Shouted Mizzy.

"Get out of here!" Shouted Dizzy freezes Mizzy's leg on the ice board. Then, Dizzy ran to Millia.

"Mrs. Rage! That's very reckless! " shouted Ky.

"Go away!" Said Dizzy blown up a wind and made Sol and other glide faster.

"Grr…." Milia growled and she was writhe in pain.

"Oh..Honey…Let me heal your pain…" Dizzy approached Millia.

"GRAAW!" Millia pulled Dizzy and she scratch Dizzy's arm.

"Ah…Millia…Why you hurt me?" said Dizzy softly.

"Grrrr…." Millia growled.

"It's ok Millia…calm down…I'll help you…" said Dizzy.

"Huff…" Millia calmed down. Dizzy opened Millia's trouser and she grab Millia's dick.

"………" Dizzy muttered without making sound. Suddenly, a light come and healed Millia's dick pain.

"Graw.." Millia licked Dizzy's cheek.

"Oh..Millia..You don't need to say thanks…" said Dizzy.

"Graaw…" Suddenly, Millia hugged Dizzy and started to lick Dizzy's face.

"Oh..What you want to say Millia?"

"Grrr…..Raww!" Millia tore Dizzy's clothes.

"What..What?" Dizzy started to struggled.

"No Millia! No! Don't do it! I don't bring any clothes!" shouted Dizzy.

"RAW!" Millia undress Dizzy roughly.

"KYAAAAA!!!" Screamed Dizzy.

In the other side, Mizzy, Sol and Ky were landed in some grass terrain. They were resting there after gliding in the dungeon.

"Oh..My gosh..It's very tiring me…" Said Ky slumber his body on the grass.

"We must go back Sol-san! Please! Bring me to my Papa and Mother!" whined Mizzy while she shake Sol's arm.

"Shut up…We can't go back!" Said Sol angrily.

"What kind of best friend are you, Sol-san! Papa is your best friend right?" Said Mizzy angrily.

"She got her wife with her..What else you worried?" Said Sol angrily again.

"Grrr…." Growled Millia from the dark tunnel where they glided.

"That was what I worried!" Mizzy pointed at Millia. Millia was licking her fingers.

"What? Where is Dizzy then?" shouted Ky.

"Maybe she still at the dungeon…" said Sol.

"hey…She haven't close her trouser's zip…" said Ky.

"Yeah...I can see her dick hanging…" said Sol.

"Erhh…." Mizzy stare at Millia's dick with blushing face.

"GRAAAAWW!" Roared Millia angrily.

"Oops…I think Millia is not in the mood to joke…" Said Ky

"Hmmph…If this is the only way to save her…" Said Sol prepared his new sword.

"I think So…" Said Ky pulling out his sword..suddenly, the sword talked to him.

"Hey Ky…I don't think so…Please don't do it…" Said the sword.

"Shut up…It's the only way to save her from the darkness…" Said Ky.

"Whatever..But…If you die, will you stay with me in this sword?" Said the sword.

"I will…" Said Ky.

"Ok…That's make me happy…"

"GRAAAUUUUWW!!!" howled Millia.

"FLAME VIPER!!!" Shouted Sol making some fire path and attack Millia.

"GRAW!" Millia flutter her wing and a huge wind appear and erase Sol's fire easily.

"What?" Ky shocked.

"She erased my fire easily…" Said Sol.

"How about this!" Mizzy pulled out a seed and grew some ivy to attack Millia but Millia cut the ivy with her hair.

"I think Ivy vs Hair is not a good match…" Said Sol.

"Maybe this will help!" Ky shot an arrow of lightning at Millia.

"GRAAA!" Millia jumped quickly and landed behind Ky. She tried to scratch Ky.

"Watch Out!" Sol ran to Ky and slam Ky.

"ARRGH!!" Sol wounded.

"GRAAAAWW!" Millia raised her claws and tried to cut Sol's head but Mizzy grab Millia's hand with ivy.

"Stop that Papa! You can't kill your best friend!" Shouted Mizzy.

"Mizzy…" Sol looked at Mizzy.

"It's weird…You want to kill us last time but why you protect him?" asked Ky.

"Yes…I want to kill all of you, but…I need your help to stop this hell…"

"Mizzy-ne chan!" Sky jumped from the trees and hold Millia's hand.

"Sky? How you can get freed from that trap?" Said Mizzy.

"Simple…I destroy it…" Said Sky.

"Oh My God…It means that you opened the hell door?" Said Mizzy.

"yes…But nothing happened…" Said Sky.

"GRAAA!!!" Millia struggled. She moved her hair.

"Mizzy, watch out! She tried to grab you!" Shouted Ky.

"KYAAAH!!" Mizzy was grabbed by Millia's hair and Sky too.

"Urgh…Dad…" Millia strangle Sky and Mizzy.

"Millia! What are you doing?!" Sol pulled Millia but Millia kept strangle her own children with her hair.

"Stop it Millia-san!" Ky pulled Millia too.

"MILLIA!" Dizzy appear from the dungeon entrance and she slammed Millia. Millia, Sol, Ky , Mizzy and Sky fell down.

"GRAAAAUUWW!!" Millia woke up quickly but Dizzy charge Millia until she fell down again. Dizzy was slept on Millia's body and she hugged her tightly.

"Sol! Cut her hair that strangle Mizzy and Sky!"

"I won't be commanded but..ok…" Said Sol ran to Millia's hair and cut it.

"Mr. Kiske..Please..Stab your sword at us!" Shouted Dizzy.

"What?!" Ky surprised.

"This is the only way to save Millia….And I won't Millia die without me…" Said Dizzy.

"But…Mrs. Rage? How about your children?" shouted Ky.

"They know how to life already…" Said Dizzy.

"GRAAAAAWW!!" Millia struggled.

"Mrs. Rage…Please….I won't do this…" Said Ky.

"But please do it!" shouted Dizzy.

"Mom! Papa!" Shouted Mizzy.

"Dad! Mama!" Shouted Sky, he woke up and ran to Dizzy.

"Sky, please be nice with your sister…" Said Dizzy with a little tears of cry.

"No..No…I won't Mama and Dad died now…" Said Sky.

"But I want this…It's for my birthday present ok?" said Dizzy.

"What? How could you know it's your birthday today?" said Sol.

"Necro and Undine told me…So..Please…I want Millia see the light again with me…" said Dizzy.

"No…No…I won't do this!" Ky raised his sword.

**CHAPTER 15: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIZZY**

Ky tried to stab his sword to Millia and Dizzy but Eddie appear and stopped Ky.

"Eddie? Why you stop him?" said Dizzy.

"Mrs. Rage…Take out some flower inside Master's clothes…" said Eddie.

" Don't tell me…You take NEVERMELT ROSE for me?" Said Dizzy.

"Not me…But Master did…." Said Eddie.

"Millia…" said Dizzy embarrassed.

"Grrr…" Millia growled at Dizzy.

"Why you won't tell me!" Dizzy felt so annoyed and she kissed Millia because she was very regretted that she won't let Millia go for it.

"Oh…It's very romantic isn't it?" Said Sky to Mizzy.

"No…" answered Mizzy angrily. She was jealous because Dizzy was naked and she hugged Millia.

"hey…I just noticed that Dizzy is naked!" Shouted Sol.

"Where is your clothes Mrs. Rage?" asked Ky, but he didn't get any answer. Dizzy sticks her lips to Millia's lips deeply.

"Sshhh…they need some privacy…Let's get out a here…" Said Sol pulled Sky and Mizzy off.

"_They always being so romantic…why I and Sol can't?"_ said Ky on his mind. After they left Millia and Dizzy, they were resting near the NEVERMELT DUNGEON's entrance.

"Do you think Millia will back to normal?" Asked Ky worried.

"I think so…Dizzy can handle her right?" said Sol.

"Yes…" Ky closed his eyes.

Suddenly, someone appeared from the forest carried an axe on her hand.

"Where is that wicked beast?" Said a lady with long blonde hair.

"What a…? Who are you?" said Ky before he pointed his hand at the lady.

"A beast that killed my family and all my friends!" shouted the lady angrily.

"Maybe she means Millia…" whispered Sol to Ky.

"Yeah...but we can't give Millia to that lady right? She holding an axe!" whispered Ky to Sol.

"What are you two talking about? Are you two tried to hide the beast?" Said the lady.

"No...We just think that you are crazy…we are here for a long time and nothing happened..there is no beast…" said Sol.

"Sol…Don't say that!" Ky kicked Sol leg.

"I'm not crazy…I have a proof!" Said the lady

"Really? Prove it then…" Said Mizzy

"Wait here! I go and take him…!" said the lady before she ran back to the village. In the other side, Millia was already awoken from her wildness.

"Millia…are you ok?" said Dizzy.

"UHmm…what happens here? And why you are naked?" said Millia.

"Millia…I'm glad you are back to normal…" Dizzy hugged Millia tightly.

"Oh…Dizzy…What happens here?" Said Millia again.

"You turn into a demon again…" said Dizzy.

"Oh...damn…I thought it was a dream…" Millia slapped her face.

"What things you remembered Millia?" Said Dizzy stroke Millia's face.

"Ah nothing…." Millia close her eyes.

"Are you sure…?" Said Dizzy.

"_Mizzy come and kissed me at NEVERMELT DUNGEON…She showed her pussy at my face…She also sucked my dick…."_ Said Millia on her mind.

"Millia?" Said Dizzy tried to get Millia's answer.

"No..I don't remember anything…I just remember that I ran crazily…" Said Millia opened her eyes.

"Well…Let's go back to home ok? They must be waiting us…" Said Dizzy held Millia's hand.

"Ok…But wait…" Millia held Dizzy step.

"Wear my cloak…I won't anyone see you naked…" Said Millia puted off her cloak and put it on Dizzy.

"Thanks Honey…" Said Dizzy.

"Oh yeah…Happy Birthday Dizzy….I love you…" Millia took the NEVERMELT ROSE from the ground and give it to Dizzy.

"Oh…That's so sweet of you…" Dizzy accepted the Rose and kissed Millia.

"Uhm…" Millia kiss her back.

"Oh…You are so lovely Millia…" Dizzy released her lips from Millia and she stick it back.

"Why it tasted like a blood?" said Millia after she licked Dizzy's mouth.

"It was from your lips Millia…Did you ate someone today?" Said Dizzy stroked Millia's lips with her fingers.

"No…I mean…I don't know…"

"This must be human blood Millia…fresh, sweet a little bit salty and sticky on the throat…"

"Did you ever taste it?" Said Millia again a little bit shocked.

"Honestly…yes…If I have a chance to eat them…"

"Wow…" Millia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh..what a taste…I want more…There is so many human blood on your mouth…" Said Dizzy before she continue to kissed Millia again.

"Taste as much as you want Dizzy…" Millia pulled out her tongue and licked Dizzy's tongue.

"I'll get deeper…" Dizzy sticked her tongue to Millia's mouth and pushed Millia to the ground. In the other side, Ky and Sol were talking with the lady who wanted to complain.

"I was from the forest to find a dead branch, when I got back to the village, I saw my village really messy and I found my brother hiding under the ruin." Explained the lady.

"I saw it…I saw it…Sobs…A beast with holy order uniform…I can't see well that time, it's very dark and I'm too afraid to see it…" said The boy with blonde hair.

"Can you explain the form you see that time?" said Ky with a sweat drops all over her face.

" I saw it have a pair of horns, long hair, long tail, and a huge wings…Then, it used a ripped Holy Order uniform."

"What it do?" Said Ky

"It…It…" The boy cried.

"Hello there...Let's eat some snack for a while.." Said Mizzy held a grape and Sky brought so much fruits on his arm.

"It looks like her but bigger than her, it hair longer, and then it tail longer." The boy pointed at Mizzy.

"Hey...watch out your finger boy!" Mizzy scold the boy.

"One-san…Don't scold him…" Said Sky.

"Is the beast looks like him?" Said Sol pointed at Sky.

"No…he is too big…The beast is not really big but it was very fast…" explained the boy.

"Did you know something more than that? Maybe what people do to it?" asked Ky.

"Those villagers tried to stab it with tuning fork but it can't hurt the beast skin…" said the boy.

"It must be has a tough skin…" said the lady.

"Then…what is the beast hair color?" said Sol.

"I can't see well…But maybe it's dark blue…" said the boy.

**CHAPTER 16: THE INNOCENT BEAST**

After a long interview, Millia and Dizzy approach them.

"Hello...How are...?" Asked Dizzy cutely to the lady.

"It's HER!" shouted the Boy pointed at Dizzy before Dizzy can finish her words.

"What?" Ky and Sol turned their face to Dizzy with a super shocked face.

"Impossible…My Mama will never do that…" said Sky.

"She has a long hair, her ribbons are the horns I saw, and she has a long tail and a pairs or huge wings…"

"What's wrong with My Dizzy?" Millia approached in front of Dizzy.

"Get off! We want to kill that beast!" shouted the lady.

"Hey…hey…calm down…we didn't know the truth yet!" shouted Ky.

"No! It's her! Her bloody clothe is the proof!" shouted the boy pointed his finger to Dizzy.

"Wait! Wait! It's mine!" shouted Millia.

"HOLY ORDER! WHERE IS YOUR RESPONSIBLE?!" shouted the lady. The area was fallen into silence.

"HOLY ORDER's JOB IS TO PROTECT HUMAN BEING RIGHT? WHY YOU PROTECT A BEAST?" shouted the lady again while she pointed her finger to Millia.

"But…"

"No..She is right…" said Ky before Millia can continue her words. After a moment,

"Ok…Ky-san…Kill me now…" Said Dizzy before she crouched and bent down her head.

"See? Do your job holy order!" Shouted the lady.

"Ok...I will…" Ky walk approach Dizzy.

"Ky...No…" said Sol tried to stop him.

"Ky-samma…please don't do that…" said Sky. Mizzy was standing and she stared at Dizzy.

"_Why? Why you want pay my sin?"_ Said Mizzy on her mind.

"I'm sorry Dizzy…" Ky raised his swords.

"It's ok Ky, at least I'm die for human…" said Dizzy.

"Ok...There's always a place for you here…" Said the Kiserainai to Ky.

"What?" Ky stopped to swing his swords

"Look at your back…" Said the sword. Ky look at his back. Millia was stared at him with extreme cold glance and she licked her lips.

"She will eat all of you…" said the sword. Then, Ky put his sword on the ground.

"I can't…Sorry…But she is my friend." Said Ky before he walk to Sol.

"I know you will not do it Ky…" Sol stroked Ky's head.

"You see lady? Our leader won't kill a beast…how could her beat up a village?" Said Mizzy.

"Well..If you don't want , I will!" the lady pulled out her knife and ran to Dizzy.

"Hey..Use a better tool!" Shouted Dizzy

"What's wrong? Is this thing can't hurt you?" The lady stabbed the knife to Dizzy's stomach.

"KYAHH!" Dizzy's stomach was stabbed.

"That thing can't kill a gear…" Said Sol.

"But I think it can make a human berserk…" Said Ky stare at Millia. Millia's aura was exploding and her eyes glowing.

"That thing can't kill me" Said Dizzy raised her head and smiled.

"So am I must stab this once again?" the lady raised the knife.

"NO!" shouted Sol , but before the lady can do the second stab, Millia charge the lady.

"GRAAAW!" roared Millia.

"She is the beast!" shouted the boy before he pointed his finger. Millia ran to the boy and tried to cut his head.

"I said watch out your finger!" Mizzy jumped and save the boy.

"Mizzy…" Dizzy stared at Mizzy.

"GRAUUWW!!" Millia roared once again and tried to chase Mizzy and the boy.

"STOP THAT!" Sol pulled Millia's hair.

"SOL! She don't like that!" Shouted Dizzy.

"HAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Millia howled and she turned into the Demon form. Mizzy and the boy flew and Millia chase them.

"Fuck off Millia! Fuck off!" Shouted Sol chased Millia.

"How could it be?" The lady woke up and stared at Millia.

"Excuse me...please run away for your life…" Said Dizzy.

"No! My brother was chased by a beast!" Shouted the lady before she ran to Millia.

"Please Stop that Miss!" Ky chased the lady.

"Hey! Don't leave me alone!" Shouted Dizzy.

"Mou…at least Sky don't leave me…right Sky?" Dizzy turned back and she didn't saw Sky.

"Sky…?" Dizzy stood up.

"MOOUU! WHY THEY ALWAYS LEAVE ME!?" Shouted Dizzy before she fly away.

**CHAPTER 17: THE RAGE OF DEMON**

Mizzy and Sky were flying to escape from Millia with a boy to save. The Lady was running to reach the boy, Sol and Ky were running to catch the lady before she do a big mistake. Dizzy was flying to stop Millia from killing more human.

"Mizzy-ne chan! Catch him!" Sky threw the boy to Mizzy.

"Got it!" Mizzy caught the boy.

"GRAUU!!" Millia increased more speed.

"SKY! SKY!" Mizzy shouted with Panic.

"I can't Mizzy-ne chan! If you threw him to me, Dad will catch it!" Shouted Sky.

"But I can't Fly that fast!" Shouted Mizzy.

"KEEP GOING MIZZY-NE CHAN! DON'T LOOK AT HER! FLY TO THE MOON!"

"I CAN'T!"

"GRAAAUUU!!" Millia grabbed Mizzy's tail.

"PAPA! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mizzy tried to release her tail.

"Give that Flesh to me! Grrr….." Millia growled.

"No! Don't kill a child! They still have their future!!" said Mizzy before she can release her tail.

"GET AWAY MIZZY-NE CHAN!!" Sky pulled Millia's tail.

"GRAAAAWW!!" Millia struggled.

"SKY! WATCH OUT! ONE SLASH OF HER CLAW CAN CUT YOUR BODY!" Shouted Ky.

"THROW HER HERE!" Shouted Sol.

"I'm…SO SORRY DAD!!!" Sky threw Millia to the ground.

"HAAUURRGH!" Millia was smacked down.

"Papa!" Mizzy stopped.

"GRAAAUUUWW!" Millia stood up. Sky and Sol ran and catch her.

"Hold her until Dizzy come Sky!" Shouted Sol.

"Ok Sol-samma…" answered Sky

"Dizzy still far away from here…" said Ky.

"She is strong!" Shouted Sol.

"She almost freed." Said Sky.

"GRAAAAA!!" Millia kicked Sol's important part.

"AAAUUUUU!!" Shouted Sol.

"Dad! I will not let you go!" Shouted Sky.

"I'll help you Sky!" Ky ran to help Sky.

"No Ky! You can't do that way!" Shouted Sol.

"GRAAW!" Millia slash Ky's arm and it sliced and blood ran out.

"AAARRRGGHH!!" Ky fell to the ground.

"KY! KY! Are you ok?" Sol crawled and approach Ky.

"WHY YOU STILL ASKING? MY ARM PIECED!" Shouted Ky angrily.

"SOL-SAMMA!! I CAN'T HOLD HER!" shouted Sky that pulled to the air.

"GO SOL! SAVE HIM!" Shouted Ky.

"Ok…Wait here…" said Sol before he ran to Millia and got pulled to the air with Sky by Millia.

"Mr. Kiske!" Dizzy approach Ky.

"Dizzy…" Ky look at Dizzy.

"Oh! Your arm…Let me heal it…!" Dizzy cast a healing magic to Ky immediately. Ky's arm was back to normal.

"Thanks but…Why I still feel the pain and I can't move my arm?" said Ky.

"Oh My…You lost your blood too much…" Said Dizzy.

"Oh My God…"

"I must kiss you to heal all wound from your body…" Said Dizzy.

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Mr. Kiske..It just a kiss…" Said Dizzy before she tried to Kiss Ky.

"_This is just the way to save him…I'm sorry Millia…"_ said Dizzy on her mind.

"GRAAAWWW" Millia was smacked down to the ground near Dizzy before Dizzy's lips can reach Ky's lips.

"Millia…?" Dizzy stopped and she look at Millia.

"STOP IT MILLIA!!" Shouted Sol fell down and grab Millia's arm followed with Sky that also grab Millia's arm. Dizzy was too scared to Kiss Ky.

"_Oh My..if she saw it..She will kill Ky too…What I must do?"_ Said Dizzy on her mind…

"AAAUUUUU!!!" Millia howled and struggled.

"CALM DOWN MILLIA!" shouted Sol while he held Millia's arm tightly.

"_Ah…I know…"_ Said Dizzy on her mind.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kiske but…."

Sol and Sky look at Dizzy and Ky.

"What will you do?" Said Ky before Dizzy talk again.

"CUIH!" Dizzy spitted at Ky's mouth that opened widely when he talk.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…." Sol laughed.

"MUAHAHAHAHA…" Sky laughed.

"Sorry...it's the only other way…hehe…" Said Dizzy stroke her head.

"_Maybe next time I choose the kiss than this…"_ said Ky on his mind.

"Hey? Where is Millia?" asked Sol.

"MIZZY-NE CHAN! WATCH YOUR BACK!" Shouted Sky.

"KYAAH!" Mizzy look at her back and Millia was trying to grab the boy. Mizzy tried to evade her.

"Give him to me!" Shouted the lady on the top of tallest tree…

"Watch out lady!" shouted Ky before he ran under the tree where the lady stood.

"Wait up!" Dizzy float to chase Ky.

"Sky! Fly to them!" shouted Sol before Sky pulled him to reach Mizzy.

"HEY LADY!" Shouted Mizzy.

"No! She will catch him!" shouted Sol.

"What I must do to save him?" shouted Mizzy while she tried to evades Millia.

"Take him fly as fast as you can!" shouted Sky

"I can't!" shouted Mizzy.

"YOU CAN!" Shouted Sky again.

"GRAAAWWW!!" Millia hugged Mizzy.

"AAHH!!" Screamed Mizzy.

"I'm sorry Sol-samma but…"

"Don't tell me you want to throw me?" Said Sol before Sky can finish is words.

"Honestly…Yes…" Sky threw Sol to Millia.

"FUCK YOU SKY!" Shouted Sol.

"AAUUURRGGH!" Millia's head knocked by Sol's head. Millia fell to the ground again.

"Got You!" Said Mizzy grab Sol's trouser.

"That's not nice…" said Sol.

"GRAUUUUUUWWWWHHH!!" Howled Millia angrily. She woke up and chased Mizzy.

"Fly Mizzy-ne chan! FLY!" Shouted Sky. Mizzy released Sol and fly with the Boy. Sol fell to the ground.

"OUCHH!!" moaned Ky after Sol landed on his body.

"That was nice…" said Sol.

"_Uhh..Uh…I can't fly faster and higher than Papa…"_ Said Mizzy on her mind.

"GRAAAWW!!" Millia tried to grab Mizzy's tail.

"Fly Higher Mizzy!" shouted Dizzy that tried to fly to catch Millia.

"Hey Mom! Don't you remember that your wings can't fly that high for now?" shouted Sky.

"It's ok My Son!" shouted Dizzy continue to fly.

"_Ah…Mom try to fly even her wings hurt…I must then!"_ said Mizzy on her mind. Mizzy tried to fly higher and higher. Suddenly, the wind blew harder.

"Kyaahh!" Dizzy can't control her balance and she was turned down.

"GRAAAW!" Millia who have a great huge wing still can fly higher.

"IIAAEEHH!!" Screamed Mizzy before she inexpressibly released the boy on her arm because she can't control her balance at that height. When the boy fell, he was unconscious.

"Grrr…" Millia tried to catch the boy.

"No you can't Millia!" shouted Dizzy who catch the boy earlier.

"ROAAWWW!!" Millia roared madly. She dashed to Dizzy's body.

"KYAAHHH!!!" Screamed Dizzy before she slammed to the ground by Millia and fainted.

"ROAAARR" Roared Millia again.

"Get off you beast!" shouted the lady before she throw a stone on Millia's head.

"ROAAARR!!!" Millia turned her face at the lady. She walked approach the lady.

"Lady! Don't make her angry!" Shouted Ky who ran to the lady.

"ROAAARRR!!" Roared Millia at Ky , she slammed Ky to the wall.

"Argh!" Moaned Ky, he was stunned because of nerve shock.

"STOP THAT DAD!" Sky tried to grab Millia.

"Whoop!" Millia grab Sky and throw him at Sol who tried to save the lady. They was fainted because their head slammed into each other.

"You are safe with me boy…" Mizzy stalked to Dizzy's body and took the boy.

"GRAAAWW!!" Millia grab Dizzy with her hair and threw Mizzy to the wall and Mizzy got stunned too.

"What are you doing BEAST!" shouted the lady before she punches Millia's face.

"ROAAARRR!!!" Millia swing her claws at the lady's arm.

"KYAAHH!" The lady's right arm was pieced.

"Grrrr….GRAAAWWW!!" Millia swings her claw fiercely at the lady.

"KYAAA!!KYAAA!!!" The lady's arms and feets were cut into many pieces. She was dead so sudden after that.

"Grrr….ROOOAAARRR!!!" Millia moved her hair and make so many deep holes on the lady's body.

"RAAAAUUUMMM!!" Millia started to sucks the blood and ate the lady's body start from her neck.

"Uh…" The boy woke up from Mizzy's arm.

"No...Don't move!" Whispered Mizzy to the boy.

"One-chan!" shouted the boy.

"Grr…" Millia turned her face at the boy before she finishes to eaten the lady.

"No…Run…Run boy…run!" said Mizzy who can't move her body.

"GRAAW!" Millia jumped to the boy. She bit the boy's neck and sucked the boy's blood.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Moaned the boy. The boy was struggled.

"Please stop it Millia-san! You break the law!" shouted Ky.

"ROAAARRR!!" Millia howled.

"I hope it's a nightmare…" said Ky closed his eyes. Millia moved her hair and do a slaughter to the boy and the lady. She cut them into many small pieces.

**CHAPTER 18: NIGHTMARE**

While Millia slaughter the boy and the lady, Dizzy woke up.

"STOP IT MILLIA!" Shouted Dizzy before she catch Millia's arms and hug Millia tightly.

"PLEASE STOP!" shouted Dizzy again.

"GRAAWW!! GRAWW!!" roared Millia.

"I'm still loving you Millia!" Shouted Dizzy.

"ROOOOAAARRR!!!" Millia roared once again and she calmed down.

"Stop it Millia…please…" Dizzy stroked Millia's neck.

"Grr…." Millia growled and she sat down.

"Good…Put all the flesh down…." said Dizzy.

"GRAUPGH…." Millia ate the flesh on her hands.

"Hey! Don't eat it Millia!"

"GRAAAAWWW!!" Millia roared at Dizzy.

"Ahh…Ok..Calm down…calm down…" Dizzy stroked Millia's neck again. Eddie appeared and he ate all blood and flesh remnant on that area.

"Millia….Remember my love for you?" said Dizzy.

"Grrr…."

"Don't you remember that I love you so much?" said Dizzy again while she stroke Millia's neck.

"I love you Millia…." Dizzy kissed Millia's neck.

"Grrr….RROOOAAAARRRR!!" Millia stood up, she touched her head and she slams it to the floor…

"Millia! Stop!" shouted Dizzy.

"KYAAAA!!!!!" Millia screamed.

"What?" Ky and Mizzy opened their eyes. They saw Millia was turn back into normal and suddenly, a three headed dog appeared.

"Cerberus?" said Ky.

"urgh…" Sol and Sky woke up.

"It can't be…How a Cerberus could come out from Millia's body…?" said Dizzy surprised.

"ROOOOAAARRRR!!!" roared the Cerberus.

"Uhh… Cerberus…I have eaten 100 peoples soul….Just to release you from my body." said Millia exhausted.

"Well done Millia…But still…Your act make you in dangers…It's not wise at all." said Cerberus.

"I won't lose my Family anymore… I will do everything to make them happy…" said Millia.

"I know…The past memories make you trauma…But why you don't try to listen at your family?" said Cerberus.

"I just want to give the best for them…I don't need to listen or ask when I want to gave them a present." Said Millia.

"Hmmph..Whatever you like stubborn!" The Cerberus annoyed. Then, Cerberus turned his heads to Dizzy.

"Dizzy…"

"Yes Cerberus-san…" Dizzy answered.

"You got three wish from that Rose. After you used three of them, that Rose will be useless and the new Rose will grew at Nevermelt. Please choose wisely to your wish."

"Ok Cerberus-san…But can you grant me some request?" said Dizzy.

"What request?"

"I want you to stay with us for 24 hours…" Said Dizzy.

"Request granted…After 24 hours, I will back to the Hell…" Said Ceberus.

"Thanks…"

"And you Mizzy Rage…Actually, I want to punish you for giving me that wild potion." said Cerberus

"What kind of punishment?" said Mizzy.

"It's very simple…Hug Your mother and Father and say Sorry, then kiss your Mom!" said Cerebrus.

"What?! No way! I rather die than kissing my Mom!" shouted Mizzy.

"Ok…Tell her what you did to your papa at Nevermelt dungeon!" shouted Cerberus.

"Ah…I…" Mizzy was nervous.

"What you did to Millia Mizzy?" asked Dizzy.

"She didn't do anything to me…" Said Milia.

"Don't protect your daughter mistake Millia…" Said Cerberus.

"But…"

"Cerberus-san right, you always protect her family mistake…" Said Ky before Millia can finish her words.

"Hey Cerberus..how could you know it?" asked Sol.

"I've stay at Millia's body for 19 years..I know her much…" said Cerberus.

"Wait a minute…If you stay at Millia's body for 19 years, it mean that you also the parent of Mizzy and Sky?" Said Dizzy.

"Yes…"

"And when I fuck her, you fuck her too?" Said Millia.

"Honestly…Yes.."

"YOU DAMN CERBERUS! FUCKING HELL! SHIT! PERVERT DOG!" shouted Millia who ran to Cerberus.

"Stop it Millia…It's fine…" said Dizzy who stop Millia before Millia reach Cerberus.

"You must say thanks to me…Without me, your Mizzy will not have a poison and your Sky will not have a hell fire…" Said Cerberus.

"DON'T FUCK MY WIFE!" shouted Millia angrily.

"By the way, I can break the spell that makes you have that Dick…want to banish it?" said Cerberus.

"Well…" Millia calmed down.

"You always wish for it right Millia?" said Dizzy.

"Oh That will be great right Millia-san? At least you are not a male lady and you don't need to be shy if you go to public toilet." said Ky.

" Yes I know…" said Millia.

"Don't worry Millia…I will take care the break up certificate." said Dizzy.

"What? Why Break up?" said Millia.

"Well..Both of us are a female if your dick banished… We can't stay together any longer." Said Dizzy.

"Choose one Millia…If you say Yes, your pride as a female will come back to you and you will get a freedom, but If you say No…You will stay like that forever." said Cerberus.

"I…I don't know…I always wish my chastity back, but…"

"Don't worry Millia…it's ok for me…" said Dizzy held her cry.

" It's also ok for me Dad…" Said Sky.

"Dizzy…Sky…" Millia stare at Dizzy and Sky.

"IT'S NOT OK FOR ME!" shouted Mizzy with tears all over her face.

"Mizzy…" Millia turn her face to Mizzy.

"PAPA! I LOVE YOU! I KNOW I'M A CAD GIRL…I KNOW I HATE MOTHER! I KNOW I ALWAYS TRY TO KILL YOU…But…I won't lose My family…That's why I let my mission to kill mom failed." Shouted Mizzy.

"Mizzy…." Dizzy stared at Mizzy. "_I know she is a good girl…"_ said Dizzy on her mind.

"If That so….Cerberus, I think I won't lose this little fucker…" said Millia turned her face to Cerberus.

"Are you sure? You won't your chastity back?" said Cerberus.

"Yes…I'm sure! I know my chastity is an important things, I know I love to be a female and being adored by many mans, but what more colorful than my family?" said Millia.

"Ok Millia…" said Cerberus.

"Millia!" Shouted Dizzy before she ran to Millia and hug her.

"Dizzy…" Millia hugged Dizzy back.

"I know you will choose the best!" Said Dizzy tried to kiss Millia.

"Yes..Honey…Happy Birthday…." Said Millia before she Dizzy's lips reached Millia's lips. They hugged each other tightly. Dizzy remembered that she haven't used her NEVERMELT ROSE wishes.

"All…I think I want to say the wish now…" Said Dizzy held her NEVERMELT rose.

"Say it Dizzy!" shouted Sol.

"Choose the most wise wishes…" Said Cerberus.

"First…I wish all people that killed by Millia were revived…" said Dizzy. Suddenly, Millia fell to the ground.

"What's happens Millia?" shouted Sol.

"UHWWOOK…." Millia vomits the flesh.

"YUCK! That was a bad Wish!" said Mizzy.

"OURGGHH…UHWOOK!!" Millia vomited all blood and flesh she had ate.

"Ouch…." Dizzy closed her eyes.

"I think they grant your wish immediately…" said Cerberus.

"UUHHWOOOK!!" The broken bone that Millia ate also vomited. Then, the flesh and blood turn into the places. They saw the lady and the boy were came back to live. They ran to the village.

"That's not a good wish I think…." Said Millia.

"Sorry…Let's ask the second wish…!" said Dizzy with smiles.

"Ok..Go ahead…" said Ky.

"I wish the village come back to normal…" said Dizzy. Suddenly, Millia grounded again and she vomits woods and another part.

"UUHWOOKK!!"

"That was a bad wish again…" said Ky.

"I'm sorry Millia!! I don't know that you also ate wood!" said Dizzy.

"You really a tormentor…" said Sol.

"It's fine Dizzy….just ask the last wish…" said Millia.

"I wish this is a happy Christmas for all!" shouted Dizzy. Suddenly, a first snow fell to Dizzy's nose.

"Oh…" Dizzy look at her nose.

"Snow means happy Christmas?" asked Millia.

"YEAHH! SNOWW!!" Shouted Mizzy.

"Mizzy?" Ky look at Mizzy who jumped around happily.

"I hope Santa was here…" Suddenly, a pack of Santa clothes fell to Sol's head.

"Wahahahaha..that was a cool Santa! Wahahaha…" shouted Ky.

"Fuck off…" Said Sol angrily. Suddenly, a Piet black clothes fell to Ky's head.

"Huh…Piet Black…Let me burn your face!" shouted Sol.

"Ahhh!! Get off!!" shouted Ky.

"Muahahahaha….I wonder who will be the Rudolf!" Shouted Sky. Then, a pack of Santa carriage fell near Sky and a lack of Deer jumped approached Sky.

"I don't like this…" Said Sky.

"You are the Rudolf then, Sky…." Said Sol.

"Yay! Santa! Let me join you to give all gift!" shouted Mizzy.

"Huh? Ok…Because you are a nice girl…I let you join…" said Sol wore his Santa Clothes.

" Ok…Let's steal a toy from a bad kid…" said Ky wore his Piet Black clothes.

"I think I join Ky-samma…" Said Sky.

"Oh No..You two will join us!" said Sol.

"Hehehe…" Millia laughed softly.

"Millia? Did you just….laugh?" Said Dizzy.

"Oh…really? Am I?" said Millia.

"Yes…You never laugh since the first time I met you…" said Dizzy.

"Maybe I'm happy…" said Millia.

"Ok…LET'S GO!" Sol, Mizzy, Ky and Sky were rode their carriage. Millia cuddled Dizzy.

"Give a free and hopeful Christmas to all ok?" shouted Dizzy before she waved her hand to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------------------

**Extra Chapter: PRECIOUS PRESENT**

After Millia and Dizzy came back to Holy Order Offices, Millia was walked to her office to give Dizzy her poem that she prepared before she went to NEVERMELT.

"_I wonder what she will say after she saw this…"_ said Millia on her mind.

*KNOCK-KNOCK!* someone knocked the door.

"Come in…" said Millia.

"Hello Papa…" said Mizzy appeared from the door.

"Mizzy…? How is your journey…?" said Millia.

"Oh..It's fun…but we haven't finished yet…" Said Mizzy.

"So..what business make you came here?" asked Millia.

"I just want a little hug from my papa…" Said Mizzy stretched her hands.

"Ok…" Millia approach Mizzy and hug her, suddenly, Mizzy summon out a snake and warped Millia.

"Ugh!" What are you doing Mizzy?" Said Millia.

"I just want you…" Said Mizzy before she pulled out a knife. In the other side, Sol, Ky and Sky were waiting for Mizzy.

"Where she go?" said Sky.

"I don't know….She just said that she wants to give her mother a present…" Said Ky.

"Just look what she gives later…" Said Sol.

"Yeah…She really tricky sometime…" said Ky.

"_It's not sometime anymore…It's every time!"_ Said Sky on his mind.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Mizzy appeared with a roll of Paper with pink ribbon.

"What is that?" asked Ky.

"It's for My Mom…." Said Mizzy.

"Ok…Let's send it…" said Sol.

"Great! Let's go SANTA!" Shouted Mizzy before she jumped to the carriage near Ky.

"Go Ahead Sky!" shouted Sol.

"Ok..Ok…I'm a Rudolf but don't treat me like an animal…" said Sky on his mind before he ran to Dizzy and Millia's room. They entered the door and ran until their carriage reach the Millia and Dizzy room's door.

SFX: Knock-knock!

"Yes..?" Dizzy opened the door.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Mom!" Shouted Mizzy gives her present.

"Thanks my little devil…I love you…" said Dizzy happily.

"You're welcome…" Replied Mizzy.

"Hey…How you four could bring your carriage until here…?" Said Dizzy pointed at the carriage.

"We are Slim Mrs. Rage…." Said Ky.

"Hahahaha…I understand now Ky-san…" said Dizzy.

"Where is Millia?" asked Sol.

"I don't know..She said she wanted to take something on her offices." Said Dizzy.

"Maybe she went to somewhere else…I think you can open that scroll first…" Said Sol.

"Ok…Thanks all!" said Dizzy.

"Bye!" They left Dizzy.

"I wonder what is this scroll…." Dizzy opened the Scroll.

"DEAR DIZZY, I KNOW YOU ARE ALONE RIGHT NOW. IT'S YOUR SPECIAL DAY BUT WHAT I CAN DO IS NOTHING. I JUST CAN GIVE YOU MY BEST. I KNOW, MY BEST IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU. BUT THIS POEM IS MY BEST POEM FOR YOU THIS YEAR…PLEASE READ CAREFULLY…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I KNOW IT'S VERY SIMPLE WORDS…

I LOVE YOU, I KNOW IT'S SUCH A MEANIE WORDS…

I NEED YOU, I KNOW IT'S VERY BOTHERING…

I'M SORRY, I KNOW I OFTENLY SAY IT.

I MISS YOU, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF WEIRD WHEN I SAY IT.

BUT I KNOW, ALL OF THAT ARE JUST FOR YOU.

BE MY LOVE FOREVER DIZZY.

BE MY FAMILY FOREVER DIZZY.

BE MY HAPPINESS FOREVER DIZZY.

HUNDRED TIMES I SAY I LOVE YOU IS NOT ENOUGH.

BECAUSE MY LOVE FOR YOU IS IMMORTAL

WITH LOVE, MILLIA RAGE." said the scroll.

"Hey…there still another paper." Said Dizzy before she took a piece of paper behind the scroll.

"Go to Papa's office, your present was there…" said the paper. Dizzy floated to Millia's office. She opened the door.

"Here she comes…" said Sol behind the windows with his carriage and his companions.

SFX: CLICK! [lamp]

"Oh! My Gosh! I can't believe this!" shouted Dizzy.

"What are you looking at?" said Millia angrily.

"Millia…I miss you with that clothes!" shouted Dizzy approached Millia in her original clothes.

"Shut up! Mizzy tear my clothes and she forced me to wear this!"

"Millia…You always be my precious present in the entire of my life!" shouted Dizzy before she hugged Millia and kissed her.

"Hey! This clothes already too tight for me and you hug me again tightly???!" shouted Millia angrily.

"I love you Millia! I love you!" shouted Dizzy while she undressed herself and wore her old clothes that she always kept on her wings.

"Wait…why you don't wear that when you are naked in dungeon last time?" said Millia.

"Because I think that will warm your temperature on cold place…" said Dizzy.

"You sure a naughty…" Millia hugged Dizzy and kissed her.

"Well…Mission complete…" Said Sol.

"Thanks Sol-san, Ky-san, Sky…" Said Mizzy.

"Hey…You four…How about me?" said Cerberus.

"Huh?" Sol turned his head.

"What you want?" asked Mizzy.

"Maybe…I want some food…I'm hungry…" said Cerberus.

"Here..take him!" Sol threw Ky.

"WHOAAA!!" shouted Ky.

"No!" Cerberus hit Ky back to Sol.

"Why? He is delicious!" Shouted Sol.

"No it's not! I want a deer!" shouted Ceberus.

"Well then, you can…" said Sol.

"I don't like this…" said Sky. He ran away from the carriage. "It's kidding Sky!" shouted Sol.


End file.
